The Adopted Family
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would've been like if Luke's parents were on the show, and never died? Well here is a story of what I think it would've been like. Luke and Lorelai are friends....For now. LL All the way!
1. The Lifesaver

A/N: I Hope you like it! Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, If I Did Lorelai and Luke would've gotten married on June third!!

Chapter 1:

What If Luke's parents never died. This is a Story about The Danes family and how the Gilmore girls fit into their lives. I promise there will be some Luke Lorelai action, and some Dean Rory action because admit he was a great first boyfriend.

William decided when Luke turned 25 he would give him the hardware store to do what he would like. So as he promised, he gave Luke to store, and Luke turned it into a Diner.

Amy, Luke's mother, was very close with Mia, so she made many trips to the Inn. She met Lorelai, and loved her the second she met her. She had a charm in her. She was witty, strong, independent, and beautiful. Amy and the Gilmore girls got quiet close. Amy asked Lorelai to join her at her son's grand opening of

his Diner. Of course, Lorelai and her 8-year-old Rory did.

Ever since then the Gilmore Girls had been really close with Amy and William. On holidays, Lorelai and Rory would attend the Danes household for Amy's great cooking. Once Lorelai and Rory got their house, they would alternate houses every holiday. On every first snow, Amy Lorelai and Rory would walk the town, and William would go out and join his fellow friends and stand out in the snow all night, while Luke...well Luke was Luke.

That was the way it had been. It was tradition. The Danes and the Gilmore Girls. Everybody hoped one day Lorelai and Luke would come to their senses and finally see what is right in front of them, but they were just too stubborn. Luke was like a Father to Rory. He took her out for ice cream when she was hurt, or just for the fun of it. Rory loved Luke, and she loved her Grandma and Grandpy. She had grown close to the Danes and started calling them her Grandparents.

Every morning, Lorelai and Rory met up with Amy and William for breakfast at Luke's.

Lorelai walked into the Diner with a mug. She walked over to the table where Amy and William were. She kissed them each on the cheek and then walked up to the Counter.

" Luke." She smiled.

" How many have you had today?" He asked annoyed

" None." She said innocently

" Plus..."

" five, but please please please Luke, your's is so much better." She begged

" Jeez Lorelai that stuff will kill you." Luke said.

" He is right Lorelai." William piped in.

" Hush you." Amy said smacking her husband on the arm. " Luke honey, give Lorelai her coffee, because we all know that she will end up winning anyway."

Luke rolled his eyes, and poured coffee into her cup. "Junkie." he muttered.

" Angel" She whispered. " You've got wings Baby." She smiled and returned to the table.

Just then Rory walked in shivering. " Cold." She mutters as she sits down next to William.

" would you like me to get you some coffee?" Amy asked.

" That's okay grandma, right now I need lip gloss." Rory said.

" I can solve that." Lorelai said as she pulled out make-up bag filled with make-up.

" Lorelai what do you need all that junk for when you look beautiful for anyway?" William asked,

" aw...so sweet..You're a real charmer." Lorelai said as Luke approached the table. "Luke why aren't you a charmer like your father here?" She asked giggling.

Luke rolled his eyes " Coffee?" He asked Rory.

" Are you really asking me that question?" She asked.

" My mistake" He said sarcastically and poured her some coffee.

" Thanks Luke." She said. He nodded, and went back to the counter.

" Luke, Come on. We are hungry. Come sit down with us already." Lorelai said.

" Keep your pants on. I will be there in a second." Luke said annoyed as he flipped through some receipts.

" Are you sure you want me to?" Lorelai asked seductively. Rory started giggle as Luke turned red. Soon the whole table was laughing.

" Ah Jeez." Luke exclaimed

" That's what you get for being a big Meanie." Lorelai pouted. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Fine" he said putting his receipts down. " I'm coming." He joined them at the table and they sat their eating breakfast as they had for the past 7 years.

Later at the Inn, Lorelai was walking around working, when Rory comes in wearing a huge sweater.

Lorelai burst into giggles. " What's that?" She asked.

" What? This? Oh well..Grandpy took me shopping for school supplies and we landed in the clothes department, and he said that it looked nice. And I agree." Rory said

Lorelai started laughing hysterically. " You took fashion advise from your elder grandfather? " Lorelai asked trying to control herself.

" Yes." Rory said. Lorelai started laughing even more. " I'm leaving." Rory said.

" No, No stay. Maybe we could go shopping ...take Grandpy along." Lorelai said laughing. " I need a new dress for work, do you think he could help?" She was already crying from laughing so hard.

" Buh Bye." Rory said, but Lorelai grabbed her arm.

" I'm good now, but get Michelle to look over you French paper for you." Lorelai said.

" Fine. Thanks Michelle your great." Rory said handing him the paper before he could argue.

Rory left the Inn. Michelle turned to Lorelai. " I Despise you." Michelle said.

Lorelai just grinned as if she accomplished some big task, and let out a big squeal and patter Michelle on his bald head. Michelle just rolled his eyes.

Later that day, Lorelai ran into the kitchen yelling. " SHE DID IT."

" What? who did what?" Sookie asks.

" Rory. She did it!." Lorelai says.

" ...And your happy about this?" Sookie asked confused.

" Yes! She can finally can get into Harvard, and I can resent her for the rest of her life, and we will finally have a normal mother/daughter relationship." Lorelai says

" Wait...wait...What exactly did Rory do?" Sookie asks,

" She got into Chilton." Lorelai squealed.

" Oh thank god. I though she did something else." Sookie said putting her hand to her heart. " Oh My god! She got in!" She finally realized.

" Yes Sookie, She did. I have to go tell Will and Amy." Lorelai said.

" Okay Hun, Give Rory a hug for me." She yells as Lorelai runs out the kitchen.

Lorelai walks up to the Danes house, and walks right in.

" Hello? Anybody home?" She calls out.

" In the kitchen." She hears Amy say at the same time Will calls out. " In the Den."

" William get your lazy butt in here!" Lorelai screams once she got into the kitchen.

" What's up dear?" He asks when he reaches the kitchen.

She just handed William the acceptance letter. Amy peered at it over her husbands shoulder. They both looked up with smiling faces.

" She did it!" William exclaimed.

" This is just wonderful. She is such a great girl. You both are. I am so proud of you Lorelai. Not many sixteen year olds can raise such a great daughter on her own." Amy exclaims hugging Lorelai tight.

" She is right Lorelai. We are very proud of you." William said.

" I couldn't have done it without you." Lorelai said breaking the hug.

" What? We hardly did anything. It was all you. You are such a great mother." Amy smiled.

" Why can't my parents see that?" Lorelai stated with a pout.

" oh Hun, this is supposed to be a great day. Cheer up. Things are

good." William said.

Lorelai nodded. Just then the front door opened. Luke and Rory walked in. Luke had his arm around her, and Luke laughing hysterically.

" Let me guess. The Muumuu?" Lorelai asked Luke. He nodded and laughed. Amy just rolled her eyes and Looked at her husband.

" Are you responsible for this?" She questioned.

" She looks nice." William defended. Lorelai rolled her eyes

" Okay, okay. I have some good news." Lorelai said breaking it all up.

" You look happy." Rory stated.

" I am Sweets." Lorelai smiled.

" Do something slutty? " She asked.

" I'm not that happy, Okay focus..." Lorelai paused. " You did it Babe, you got in." Lorelai smiled, handing her a Chilton acceptance letter.

" Oh my God!! Grandma, Grandpy, Dad, Look." Rory said smiling, as she passed the letter around.

Everyone but Rory seemed to notice that she had just called Luke Dad, but they all put it to the back of their minds for now.

" I love you all." Rory said smiling to the family that her mom had made for her. They were her adopted family, since her mother and her grandparents didn't see eye to eye, plus her father hadn't bothered to call her in 9 years.

She hugged everyone, and once everyone calmed down, Luke and Amy made a delicious Lasangia. After that they all sat down and watched Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Later that night Lorelai is looking at the tuition for Chilton with Sookie and Luke.

" That's a lot of Zero's" Lorelai said.

" You're telling me." Luke said. " Look Lorelai, I have the money. I could give it to you..." He starts but Lorelai cuts him off.

" No Luke, I will figure it out."

" You know, there is always my car. I could sell.." Sookie starts.

" No one wants you car Sook." Lorelai finishes.

" You're right, but there are your par.." She starts again

" That's OUT of the question." Lorelai said.

" But they could.." Luke says.

" No. I will figure it out." Lorelai cuts him off. She sighs. Rory comes running out of the door in her plaid skirt.

" Lookie at me!" She yells and twirls. Will and Amy followed after her.

" You look just darling." William says kissing her on her cheek.

" Thanks." She smiles. " Mom? Sookie? Grandma? Whatd'ya think?" She asks.

" You Look Smart!." Sookie exclaims.

" Well we hope so since she just got accepted to a hard school." Lorelai says.

" I think you look beautiful." Amy says.

" Mom, you still haven't said what you think." Rory said.

" Well..." Lorelai starts. " It Looks good, but it is Long." She says.

" Fine. You can Hem, but just a little" Rory says.

" Oh. Me and your grandma got you a little something that will be arriving tomorrow." William says.

" Oooh Presents." Rory claps. She runs inside the house, with everyone following after.

The Next morning Rory was awaken by voice and whispering, she stirred in her bed.

" MOM, go away." She yelled. " It is early."

" Well isn't that a cheerful greeting for someone you haven't seen since last Christmas." the voice said laughing.

Rory shot up in bed and opened her eyes. She didn't know if her ears hear right. When she saw the person standing there she jumped out of bed and Hugged him Tight.

" JESS!!" She yells " Ohmigod! what? How? When did you get here?" She asks.

" Last night. While Grandma and grandpa were here I was getting settled in my Room." He says.

" Last Night? Your room? " She asks.

" Long story short. Liz is being..well Liz, and so I am staying with the grandparents until graduation. Plus, I am also a present from our grandparents as they explained to me." He smirks

" That's great. I missed you." She hugged him.

" I missed you too." He says. He breaks the hug. " Oh yeah. " He reaches in his butt pocket and pulls out a book. " Congratulations." He says.

" What's this?" She asks. " Moby Dick" She read the cover.

" Yeah. I knew you probably haven't read so, there." He grinned.

" Thanks Jess. So..how about we go catch up." Rory said. " Go wake up Lorelai." Rory said.

" Are you kidding she has been up since 6 this morning, when Luke brought me here this morning she jumped on me. She hugged me until I was blue in the face" Jess smirked.

" What can I say us Gilmore Girls love our Danes men. I missed having my favorite cousin around." Rory said.

" Yea I missed you too." he said. " Okay enough of this mushy gushy stuff before I puke. How about you get up and get ready, and we can go clean out your locker and just chill around." he says.

" Sounds great. Give me 10 minuets." She said getting out of bed and pushing him out the door.

Later on Jess and Rory are walking around town talking about books movies and music.

"...So that's how it ended." Rory said.

" That sounds like a horrible book." Jess says.

" it was. I mean the plot and everything was good, but then in the end it totally sucked." Rory exclaims.

" Sounds like it." he chuckles.

" So how's Lane?" Jess asks.

" Good." Rory replies.

" How's her mom?" Jess asks.,

" Crazy as ever."Rory said.

" I remember the first time I met her i was 8 and she wouldn't let me play with you both because she thought I was going to hit on lane or something." Jess laughs.

" Yeah. I remember that, and you cried." Rory said laughing.

" I did not cry. I was upset. I was only home for a couple of days, and she wasn't letting me hang out with my best friends." Jess argued

" Uh-huh sure." Rory said " At least she finally liked you because you sucked up and complimented all her food. Your like the only boy she likes that isn't Korean" Rory says. They walked up the steps to the school and to her locker.

Lane was walking through the halls and saw Rory with a guy at first she didn't recognize him and then she got up closer and saw who he was.

" Jess!" She yelled.

" Hey Lane!" He said and hugged her.

" Oh My god your here! How long?" Lane asks.

" Until Graduation!" Rory pipes in.

" Oh my god that's awesome!" Lane says.

" Yeah I am happy to be back home." Jess said. Lane and Rory gave him a knowingly look " Okay maybe not happy to be back here exactly, but you know i love being close to you two." He smirked.

" Hey How about you come over to my house and see my mom. She is making some of those Tofu biscuits that you used to Love." Lane says sarcastically. He only ate them to get on her good side so he could hang out with Lane also.

" Okay." Jess says. He was the only person Lane knew that actually liked her mother. " How about we meet up with you in 10." Jess says.

" Okay." Rory says.

Jess and Lane walk into the Kim house.

" Mama?" Kim calls out.

" Lane?" She calls back.

" Guess who came to see you!" Lane yells.

" God?" Mrs. Kim asks.

" No, Jess." Lane yells.

Lane and Jess enter the kitchen where Mrs.Kim is cooking. She looks up and smiles.

" Jess How lovely to see you. How are you grandparents.?" She asks with a warm smile

" They are just wonderful Mam. I heard you were making some delicious muffins, and you know I love them." Jess says.

" Oh yes. I remember when you were a young boy you would eat them all." She says handing him one.

He takes a bite out of it and has a hard time swallowing it but pretends to like it. " Mmm...Delicious." he smiles.

" Good. So how long are you here for?" She asks.

" He is staying until graduation." Lane says. But Mrs. Kim ignores Lane and continues to look to Jess for the answer.

" Well. I was thinking of staying with my grandparents until graduation. They are getting old and they need help." he says smiling. He was actually lying, but he didn't want to tell her the reason. The real reason was his mother once again got into some trouble and couldn't handle him.

" That is just so sweet." She says to him.

" Oh it's nothing. I better go. I am meeting up with Rory for Dinner." he says.

" Nice to see you again Jess." She says.

Jess nods and walks out the antique shop. When he reaches the town square he see's Rory with some guy and he walks up to them.

" Hey Rory." He says.

" Oh Hey Jess. Jess, This is Dean, Dean this is my cousin Jess." Rory introduces the two guys.

" Oh. Nice to meet you." Dean says.

" You too. Funny, Rory we talk all the time on the phone, but you never mentioned that you had a boyfriend." Jess says with a huge smirk

" Oh he isn't my boyfriend, we are just...well...uh..i actually just met him." Rory trips over her words. " I was showing him to over to Miss Patty's" Rory says.

" Is that the wisest thing?" Jess asks.

" What?" Dean asks

" Well, She has a thing for younger men." Jess says.

" Oh, uh-" Dean stutters.

" It's fine Dean." Rory says glaring at Jess who had a huge smirk on.

They reach Miss Patty's and she comes out. " Rory, Look at you walking around with two handsome men." Miss Patty says.

" Oh, No. This is Dean, he needs a job, and we were gonna ask you if you heard anything." Rory says.

" I will keep an ear open." She says. " Wait a second. Is that little Jess?" Miss patty asks

" Yes." Jess says rolling his eyes.

" Oh look at you, you have grown up into a handsome man, last

time i saw you, your voice was changing and you were going through puberty!" Miss patty practically yell, making Dean and Rory bursts out laughing as well as all the dancers inside the studio.

" AH JEEZ " Jess exclaims putting his hands to his face. "I'm Getting outta here. Meet you at the Diner Rory." Jess says walking away his face blushing.

After Rory and Dean spilt their separate ways, Rory walks over to the Diner and eats Dinner with her whole family. She looked around the table and saw Jess and her grandparents talking about some classic movie. Jess and William were in a Debate against Amy about it. Lorelai and Luke were whispering to each other and laughing. she could see they were in love, by they way the looked at each other and the simple touches, like the way Luke pulled hair out of his mothers face or the way she put her hand on his somtimes on accident. Rory only wished they would come to their senses and just get together.

Later that night. Rory is working on some homework at her desk when see hears voices outside her window, she slowly opens her window to listen in. She hears her moms voice and Luke's.

" I don't know what i am going to do. I don't wanna to go to them." Lorelai said. Rory could tell she was on the verge of tears.

" Lorelai let me help. Please. I want to. Rory is like a daughter to me." Luke says. Rory smiles at that.

" I know. Are you sure?" She asks.

" Positive." Luke whispers. Rory peeked a little out her window and saw Her mother and Luke hugging. She saw them slowly pull apart and look each other in the eyes. they slowly got closer, their heads where inches away. Rory saw their lips meet, and she saw their passionate kiss get deeper. Usually this would gross Rory out, but this is what she had been waiting for since she was younger. She let out a squeal, she didn't want to, it just came out. She quickly pulled her head in the window but hit her head on the window.

" OW." She tries to whisper but it was let out in a yell.

Luke and Lorelai pull away looking back at the window. They walk over to the window and peak in to see Rory's head right at the window, she was smiling and laughing. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh either. Luke just blushed. Rory ran out of her room and out the front door and hugged her mom tightly.

" Woah. Hun." Lorelai said laughing

" I am SO happy" Rory said smiling. Rory ran to Luke and hugged him tight.

" I love you Daddy." She whispered in his ear. She called him daddy or dad once in a while.

The Next morning Rory woke up real quick. She got up and ran ALL the way to the Danes household. She ran into the house Yelling.

" OH My god.!!!" She yelled as she sat down at the kitchen table where her grandparents sat and a very sleepy Jess sat.

" Whats all the ruckus?" Amy asks laughing.

" Guess who Hooked up last night!!" Rory exclaimed

" Umm... Oh, that blonde singer, Brittney..uh...gosh whats her name...well anyways..her and that blonde boy from that boy band?" Amy says sweetly. Jess looks at his grandmother like she was crazy. 'Bless her dear heart' he thought to himself.

" No, the two people we have been trying to get together since forever." Rory said.

" Who Dear?" William asks

" Mom and Your Son!!" Rory said

" Uncle Luke?" Jess asks. Rory nodded. Jess's jaw dropped.

Later that Morning Rory, Jess, and their grandparents walked into the Diner to see Lorelai sitting at the counter smiling at Luke who was smiling back. Amy Looked at her husband and smirked. They all sat at a Table and started at the two new couple. Luke looked over at the Table and saw them all there. Lorelai turned around and also saw them. She laughed when she saw the same expression on all their faces. A smile and an eyebrow raised.

" Come on you two lovebirds it is time for breakfast." Amy said. Luke came from behind the counter and grabbed Lorelais hand and they walked over the table and sat and ate breakfast stealing flirty smiles at each other all through breakfast that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family who were grinning like crazy.

A/N Okay I really hoped you liked it. Please Please Please tell me what ya think!!!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Paris and Dr Seuss

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter like you did with last!!!

Disclaimer: Hello..Nope I STILL don't own Gilmore Girls. Sad.

LUKE N LORELAI 4 EVER N ALWAYS: Yeah Sorry that was the first time i posted it, and it was all weird. I fixed it though.

lynndaly: I am So glad you liked it. Here is my update!!

bianca89: Thanks. I hope you post yours soon. I want to read it. Sounds good. I know Dean was a Great boyfriend, and don't worry he will be. But Jess and Dean friends would be just...weird. Plus, I always loved the Jess and Dean scenes they were very amusing.

Dr.Seuse and Paris: Chapter 2

Lorelai and Rory are sitting on their patio, Lorelai is painting Rory's nails.

" So why do I need to do this? I am going to have socks anyway, plus wouldn't you rather spend your time with Da-I mean Luke rather than painting my nails." Rory said tripping over her words about Luke.

" First of all because your starting a private school, and private school girls are bad, and everybody knows bad girls red red nail polish." Lorelai said. " plus, what makes you think I want to spend ever waking moment with Luke, can't I spend some quality time with my daughter." Lorelai says.

" Well because you spend all your time with Da-Luke ever since you got together." Rory noted

" Not all my time." Lorelai mutters. " just a little." She giggles. " So...whats with you calling Luke dad?" Lorelai probed

" What, I am not calling him dad." Rory defended

" Well, you want to. And you have before." Lorelai said not taking her eyes off Rory's toes.

" I know, it just...comes out." Rory admits. " Is it bad? I didn't think her cared." Rory said.

" He doesn't. I just...What about Chris?" Lorelai asked.

" What about him, I haven't seen him in...I don't even remember." Rory said. " Do you?" she questioned.

" Nope. It has been. Uh...like 9 years maybe more." Lorelai admits more to herself rather than Rory.

" Luke has been there ever since we met him at the Grand Opening." Rory whispers. " I love him" She says.

" I do too." Lorelai says without realizing what she just said

" You do?" Rory asked.

" I don't know. I...uh...so..are you nervous about your big day tomorrow?

" I wasn't until I heard about the bad girls." Rory muttered sarcastically.

" Guys Guys!!! New CD!" Lane yells running into the house.

" Nails done." Lorelai said throwing Rorys feet off her lap and running into the house to dance with Lane.

" What about my toes?" Rory asked. " They are half done."

" Who cares, you're gonna be wearing shoes anyway." Lane says with Lorelai agreeing.

Later that night Rory grabs the phone and walks to her Room.

" Hello?" Luke's voice is heard.

" Hey Luke. I need a HUGE favor." Rory says.

The Next morning Lorelai is still in bed when she feels cold water being poured on her face.

" WHAT THE-" She says jumping out of bed. She looks on the other side of the bed and see's Rory and Luke laughing. " You two are evil!" She yells before storming to her closet.

" Well it is the only way to get you up." Luke says kissing her on the cheek and handing her coffee.

" I forgot my clothes, they are at the cleaners." Lorelai sighs.

" No worries. I brought them. They are downstairs. I will go get them." Luke says walking out of the room.

" So..Whats Luke doing here?" Lorelai asks.

" He came to see you." Rory says smiling.

" Uh-huh whats the real reason. And why is he wearing his nice clothes." Lorelai asks.

" Well...I needed help to wake you up, plus the coffee, and I also asked him to come to drop me off." Rory said.

" aww honey, thats so sweet." Lorelai said hugging Rory. Luke walked in with her clothes.

" Here." he said. Lorelai kissed him on the lips.

" Thanks hun." She said walking into the restroom.

Luke and Rory walked downstairs to wait for Lorelai.

After Lorelai was finished getting ready the three of them drove to Luke's for the traditional breakfast. Jess, Amy, and William were already there.

" Hey Grandma, Grandpa Jess." Rory said giving them each a kiss on the cheek, well not Jess she just gave him a put on the shoulder " Jess are you ready for your first day of Stars Hollow High?" She asked.

" I guess. I just hope I have classes with Lane, since she is the only person I know." he said.

" You'll be fine." Amy says sweetly " You both will."

" I will give you the same pep talk I gave Luke when he started SHH.." William started.

" Ah jeez dad." Luke protests

" Quiet you. I want to here this pep talk." Lorelai said leaning her head in as if she couldn't hear William.

" Okay Jess. Do good. Do well. Don't get into any fights. Don't punch out a teacher. Don't flirt with a teacher," he leans in, into a whisper. " it doesn't help your grades. Don't have sex, and Don't get a girl knocked up." William says.

" Ah Jeez." Both Luke and Jess say at the same time.

Rory Lorelai and Amy crack up laughing.

" I'm outta here." Jess says getting up and pulling his backpack up. " Bye Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Luke, Lorelai, Rory, good Luck." He says walking out.

" We gotta slip also." Rory said grabbing her backpack.

Later at the School. Luke drove the jeep since Lorelai still was tired and wanted to get a little bit of sleep.

Luke pulled up in front of chilton. Rory, Lorelai and Luke stared at it for a second

" I remember it being smaller." Rory said.

" And less.." Lorelai began

" Of with their heads." Luke finished

" So..we should probably get out." Rory suggested.

" Great!" Lorelai said smiling, running her hands through Rory's straight hair.

" Really?" Rory asked.

" Yes! You are an amazing girl Rory, I am so lucky to have met you. You both." Luke said kissing each of them on the forehead. " Now you earned this. So go in there and.." Luke began but couldn't find the right words with out it behind cutesy

" Strut your stuff?" Lorelai finished.

" Uh yeah I guess." Luke said.

" Thanks Luke." Rory said kissing her mother and Luke on the cheek before walking out.

Luke and Lorelai are walking hand in hand with Rory next to them.

" I think this is the building." Luke said.

" How do you know ?" Lorelai asked.

" Because it says Ambroise Building" Luke responds.

" Ah." Lorelai says.

They stand in front of the two doors that, on one side, the headmaster is in.

" You ready?" Lorelai asks.

" No." Rory says unsure of herself.

" You ready?" Luke asks putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Yes." she responds. They walk into the office.

" Ms. Gilmore I presume?" He asks shaking Lorelai's hand.

" Yes and this is Lucas Danes. And Rory Gilmore." Lorelai says

" Very nice to meet you all. Mr.Danes are you Rory's father?" He asks.

" Yes. He is my father." Rory said smiling at Luke. He smiled back. Just then the door opened again and Emily Gilmore walks in.

" m-mom?" Lorelai stutters seeing her mother, who she did not tell Rory was going to Chilton.

" Hello. Hanlin how are you?" She asks the headmaster.

" Very well Emily. We must get together soon." He says hugging Emily.

" You know my grandmother?" Rory asks.

" Yes we are old friends." Headmaster Charleston says

" Friends are nice, especially it they are old." Lorelai says.

" Ones." Luke finishes.

" Yes. old ones. " Lorelai said nodding her head.

" How about we sit down." Hanlin suggests

" Okay." Lorelai says. Luke and Lorelai take a seat on a two seater couch the headmaster had, and Rory took a seat right in front, while Emily sat towards the side.

" Did you know Rory has a 4.0 grade point average. Isn't that right Rory?" Emily questions.

" Thats correct." Rory said

" I am sure you do." He agrees.

" Rory is a very special girl, you take care of her." Emily demands.

" we will, no worry." He says.

" Well. I guess you would like to talk to Rory alone. We will leave now." Lorelai suggests.

" Yes. Nice to meet you." Luke says shaking the headmasters hand.

" You too Mr.Danes."

" Bye sweetie." Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

" Bye mom. Bye dad." Rory said hugging and kissing Luke on the cheek before him and Lorelai leave holding hands. Emily right behind them.

" Oh Lorelai!." Emily practically screeches across the hall.

" Yes mother." Lorelai said touring around still holding onto Luke

" Well..."Emily says.

" Well what?" Lorelai asks.

" Why didn't you tell me about Rory getting into Chilton. I Had to hear from Mrs. Charleston. And who is this man? Why did Rory call him Dad? Whats going on Lorelai, how can you be paying for Chilton with that low paying job of yours?" Emily interrogates.

" I just forgot to call you mom. I am sorry, and This is Luke, he is my boyfriend, and Rory chose to call him dad, because he is more of a father to her than her biological father is. And nothings going on, I know my job is low, but that doesn't concern you." Lorelai said stomping off.

" Lorelai." She called after.

" What mother?" Lorelai asked irritated.

" I was...i was just wondering, if maybe...You and Rory would like to come eat at our house on umm..Wednesdays?" Emily asked.

" We can't. We eat at Luke's parents' house that night." Lorelai said.

" how about Fridays?" Emily asked

" Uh..I dunno mom.." Lorelai hesitated.

" Please." Emily pleaded.

" Fine." Lorelai sighed

" Seven work for you?" Emily asked.

" It's fine."

" Thank you Lorelai. I want to get to know Rory, and you better." Emily says walking off.

Lorelai and Luke, who had been silent the whole time walk to the Jeep, got in.

" So..." Luke broke the silence. " That was Emily Gilmore."

" That was Emily." Lorelai said.

" Wow." Luke sighed.

" Yeah. Try living with her for 16 years." Lorelai said.

Lorelai drove all the way back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai pulled in front of the Diner, and they both walked in. The town didn't officially know they were together, but they had their suspicions.

" take a seat." Luke said as he walked behind the counter.

" Okay. Luke. I need coffee." She begged.

" Sorry, no coffee." Luke said simply

" Lukeeey! I need it now. In an IV if that's possible." Lorelai pleaded.

" I told you, we're out." Luke repeated.

" Please tell me you're kidding."

" I'm kidding." He said turning around.

" You sadist! You Fiend!" She said pointing to him as he put coffee in front of her.

" Here." he mumbled.

" you're pretty!" she said in a little girl voice as she sipped, Or more of gulped, her coffee.

" I've gotta get to the Inn. Bye babe." Lorelai said grabbing her purse. Luke already had a coffee in a to-go cup for her.

" You Brilliant man." She grinned.

" bye." He said leaning forward over the counter.

"Bye." She whispered as she kissed him.

She left the Diner before she was bombarded with questions, because the whole

town just happened t be in the Diner for the whole scene.

Rory was at her locker, It had already been a bad day. This pretty boy jerk had already been taunting her, as this other blonde girl stalked her every move.

" Hey! Hey Mary!" The pretty boy yelled catching up to her in the hallway.

" uh...hi. It's Rory." Rory replied.

" Tristan." He said.

" Oh. nice to meet you." Rory said.

" So you new?" Rory nodded. " His class is kinda tough. I could loan you my notes if you need them." Tristan suggested.

" That would be really great!" Rory said.

" How great." Tristan asked with an eyebrow raised.

Rory got his tone. " Not that great." She replied and kept on walking.

" Bye Mary." he said with a smirk.

" It's Rory." She called, but kept on walking.

She walked to her locker. and staring trying to open it.

" Come on. Come on, Open!" She practically yelled. As if it heard, it opened letting her flying backwards into Paris. Paris project that she was holding fell onto the ground.

" Oh My god. I am So sorry." Rory said picking up some of the pieces.

" Stop! Just drop them." She said.

" I didn't mean to." Rory explained.

" Save it!" Paris said and walked into a classroom near by.

Rory looked at her schedule and then at the classroom and realized she had that class.

" this should be interesting." She muttered and walked into the class.

" You can Sit there between Miss Geller and Mr. DuGray." the teacher instructed as she walked in. Rory sighed and sat in between.

" Hey Mare." he laughed. Him and some other guys exchanged amused glances.

" Okay. Class let's start our project presentations. Miss Geller?" the teacher said. Paris did nothing. " Paris?" the teacher called out again/

" I don't have it." Paris mumbled.

" I gave you plenty of time Paris." the teacher said.

" I know." Paris said, but Rory cut her off.

" I am So sorry. It is my fault I accidentally bumped into her and her project fell." Rory confessed.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked.

" Lorelai...Rory." She said.

" Which one?" the teacher asked.

" Rory."

" Well then. Paris, you and Rory will complete another project and then this way, Rory can get a grade on it, instead of an incomplete." Paris was about to oppose but the teacher cut her off. " No But's."

" Fine." Paris said.

The next period only got worse. Paris was getting mad because Rory kept answering the questions.

" Class dismissed." the teacher finally said.

" bye Mary." Tristan said walking out.

" The Name is Rory." She mumbled.

Paris walked up to her.

" Well I guess we have to work together. Look, I can do it, and we can say you did it also." Paris said.

" No thats okay. I can help. How about tonight?" She asked.

" Fine." Rory gave her instructions to get to the house, and then walked to the front of the school.

" Mom!" Rory said running up to her mother and hugging her to death.

" Hey Kid. how was it?" Rory asked.

" The same as how it looks!" Rory said.

" My day sucked also." Lorelai said pulling back

" Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

" yes. Oh, this evil girl Paris is coming over tonight. I ruined her project so I am helping rebuild it. It has some building and stuff. I was thinking of calling Jess. He is good at this type of stuff." Rory said.

They got in the car.

" Sounds fine hun. So how was everything else?" Lorelai asked.

" The guys are weird. They kept calling me Mary." Rory said.

Lorelai started laughing. " Wow. They still use that?" Lorelai laughed some more.

" what does it mean?" Rory asked.

" It means that you are goody goody. You know. Virgin Mary." Lorelai said.

" Ooh. This sucks. Biblical insults. Have they heard of Mrs. Kim?" Rory said. her and lorelai giggled.

Lane and Jess walked out of school and went to the Diner to meet Rory.

" Hey guys." Rory said walking into the diner.

" Hey. I missed you today!" Lane said hugging her best friend. " Thank god I had Jess. I wouldn't have been able to last, Even though he almost got into a fight today. This other guy started talking stuff to Jess." Lane said really fast.

" Wow. SHH is getting rebellious. Who started?" Rory asked.

" You know him." Jess smirked. " You man candy."

" Man Candy?" Rory asked.

" Floppy haired Dude. Dean." Jess said.

" Dean? You and Dean almost got into a fight?' Rory asked.

" Yeah. He is annoying." Jess shrugged.

"I've gotta get home for Dinner." Lane said and ran out of the diner.

" bye." Jess and Rory said in unison.

" Hey Jess. My friend Paris is coming over tonight. Do you think you can help us with this project thing?" Rory asked.

" yeah. sure. When is she coming?" Jess asked.

" 10 minuets. We better get to the house." Rory said.

" Bye Uncle Luke." Jess said.

" Bye Dad." Rory said at the same time jess said bye.

" I'll be there later to bring dinner." Luke called after them.

Jess and Rory sat in the Living room waiting for Paris when the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it." Rory said. She got up and went to the door. Paris was there was some materials and papers.

" I've got everything we need. I suggest you stay out of my way, and let me do the work." Paris said and walked straight in.

" uh..Okay." Rory said. Jess stood up from the couch when he saw Paris.

" uuh...Hi." He stuttered.

" Hi." She said in an even voice.

" Paris this is my cousin Jess. Jess this is Paris."

" Nice to meet you." he said.

" Same here." She smiled

" Let's get to work." Rory said trying to break their eye contact.

After a couple hours of hard work, and many debates between Jess and Paris, they finally finished. Paris had to admit this one didn't even compare to her original.

" So...I guess I better go." Paris said.

" ..Or you could stay. My dad is going to bring dinner soon, and then we are going to go to the bookstore. You should join us." Rory suggested before even thinking about

it.

" Uh..okay. I have to call my nanny." Paris walked into the other room.

" You like her." Rory teased.

" shut up. No I don't. She is so annoying." Jess says.

" Whatever. I can see it in your eyes." Rory said.

Just then Lorelai and Luke walked in with dinner. Amy and William were right behind them.

" Food." Jess said and got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Luke and Luke were sitting in a Love seat, Lorelai was on Luke's lap of course. William and Amy were sitting on the couch, while Jess, Rory and Paris were sitting on the floor. They were all talking and enjoying each others company. They had just finished watching Willy Wonka, because Lorelai Just had to watch it. Again.

" How many times have you all seen this movie?" Paris asked.

" Don't even ask." Jess muttered to Paris.

" Too many to count." Lorelai said.

" How about we go and hit the Bookstore." Rory said.

" Okay." Paris and Jess replies while getting up.

The three are walking to the bookstore, when they bump into Dean.

" Oh hey." Dean said to Rory.

" Hi." Rory smiles shyly.

" Jess." Dean notices.

" Floppy." Jess replies sarcastically.

Paris looks at the three with confused faces.

" Dean this is my friend Paris, Paris this is Dean" Rory introduces.

" Hello." Dean says.

" Hi."

" So...we should be getting to the bookstore. Bye dean." Rory says walking off.

" Bye Floppy" Jess smirks. Rory rolls her eyes and pulls jess by the shirt.

Once they were in the bookstore Rory let go and Jess started laughing.

" I get the Floppy." Paris says smiling.

" Stop." Rory says. " Jess why don't you like him?" Rory asks.

" Yeah I know." Ignoring Rory's question. " Get a new hairstyle. It is way overdue" Jess says to Paris.

Rory rolls her eyes as they walk in and look at the books.

" Hey Rory have you read Ender's Game?" Jess asked.

" Nope." Rory shook her head. " Any good?" Rory asked.

" Yeah. It is good." Jess said.

" You liked that book?" Paris asked astonished. " It was weird! I mean Boys kissing each other."

" They were six!" Jess said.

" Doesn't make it any different." Paris argued.

" Oh So what..Are you going to say now that Dr.Seuse Sucked." Jess said.

" Yes! I mean seriously. He was an insane man on crack!" Paris said.

Jess paused and looked at Paris and then said. " Dr.Seuse was a genius! I mean Cat in the Hat. Green Eggs and Ham. Pure Genius!"

" He is right ya know." Rory agreed.

Paris rolled her eyes. Jess and Rory just smiled. They were content. Rory was just happy having her cousin there.

TBC...

A/N: Okay There is my second Chapter! Review review!! Please! I love them!!


	3. Jess Has a New Friend

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews I really wanna reply to them, BUT i have like no time right now cause i am outta town and i am at the Hotel, and we are getting to leave, but i will try to next chapter. I just wanna say THANKS!!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

**Dedicated to my Internet Buddy Lilly!!**

**Chapter 3: Jess has a new friend**

Lorelai and Rory stood at the front door of the Gilmore Mansion on Friday night.

" So...why are we doing this again?" Rory questioned.

" Well... Your grandmother wants to get to know us." Lorelai replied fidgeting with her outfit.

" Ah." Roru paused thinking for a second. " Don't you think it would've been easier to write a Biography. We can call it..A Day in the Life of a Lorelai." Rory said.

" Yes, but somehow your grandmother would want us to come to dinner anyways, she would wants us to 'discuss' it or something." Lorelai said.

" oh-kay" Rory replied. " So..ring the bell"

" Uh...Don't you want to do it." Lorelai gave her an evil smile.

" Mom. Just do it." Rory persisted

" Fine." Lorelai sighed. Lorelai rang the doorbell. Emily came to the door.

" Lorelai! Rory! Come in Come in." Emily said practically pulling us in. The maid took their coats and Emily led them to the living room.

" See, she had to pull us in because she was so afraid we would run." Lorelai whispered.

" Shush you." Rory said.

" Well sit down." Emily said. Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch. Rory let her eyes wander, as did Lorelai.

" Well..say something." Emily said.

" Where's Dad?" Lorelai asked.

" Oh in his Study. He's on the phone with Russia." Emily smiled.

" Russia. Wow." Rory said.

The Maid walked in. She was short and sorrta flinched at every move Emily made. " D-D-Dinner is Served M-M-Mrs. Gilmore." She stuttered out of fear.

" Thank you Glacia." Emily said in a cold way. The Maid nodded and walked out. "Scary little lady. She stutters all the time. I can barley understand her. She is So fired." Emily said and led the girls into the kitchen.

"Poor Glacia. She is scared to death of Demented Emily Gilmore." Lorelai whispered.

" I know. Did you see her body twitch when grandma said her name." Rory whispered back. Lorelai just nodded.

The girls sat down, and Richard joined them a couple minuets later.

" Sorry about that." he said. They just nodded.

" Dinner was great grandma." Rory said.

" It sure was. Didn't you think so Lorelai?" Richad trys to make small talk.

" Sure." Lorelai says. " If you like eating crap." She adds in a whisper.

" What was that?" Emily asks

" Oh, nothing mom." Lorelai fake smiles.

" You know Lorelai it is rude to speak under your breath." Emily remarks

" Sorry mom." Lorelai mumbles.

" So. Rory how's Chilton?" Richard asks.

" Great. I have to learn to a sport, but I will probably get Jess to help me." Rory smiles.

" Jess? What is a Jess?" Emily questions.

" He's my cousin." Rory says.

" I don't know of any Jess." Emily says 'jess' in a rude tone.

" Well you don't mom. He's Luke's nephew." Lorelai says,

" Oh Him." Emily mutters. " You know Rory, your grandfather could teach you how to play golf. He is an excellent Golf player." Emily smiles looking over at Richard who gives her a stern look.

" Emily." Richard warns.

" It's okay grandma. I will probably learn Baseball. It is fun. Dad and Grandpa Will would take me and Jess to the park to play." Rory said. She saw the glare Emily gave to Richard, and she immediatley knew she said something wrong.

"Christopher is your Father. Richard is your Grandfather, and your other Grandfather is Straub. Thats it! Not that Man from that dumpy town of yours." Emily declares.

" I don't even know who Straub is. I've never met him. I love Luke and Grandpa Will." Rory said trying to hold back tears.

Emily rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to say something. " Mom! Stop! Cool it! Those Men are our Family. They have always been there for us. We love them will all our heart." Lorelai yells.

" Do not yell at me young lady!" Emily shreiks.

" Young Lady? God mom, Get it through your Thick head! I am not a Child anymore. I am an adult so start treating me like one."

" I will when you start acting like one, and coming into my house and yelling at me is childish." Emily yells.

" You're right. I'm leaving. Come on Rory." Lorelai and Rory grab their coats and walk out the door. Lorelai slams the door and Richard and Emily flinch at the noise.

" I hope your happy." Richard says and gets up and walks out to his Study. Emily flinches as Richard Slams his door.

Outside Lorelai and Rory are sitting in the jeep.

" You okay?" Rory asks.

Lorlelai wipes some tears and nods her head. " yeah i'm good. You?" Lorleai asks.

" Yeah, just shocked. Can I spend the night at Grandpa and Grandma's?" Rory asks.

" Yeah. Call them and ask." Lorelai hands Rory her cell.

Rory dials the number and Amy answers it.

" Hey Grandma." Rory smiles.

" Oh hello Rory." Amy said sweetly.

" I was wondering if I could stay the night."

" Of course your always welcome." Amy said.

" Thanks. We should be there in half an hour."

" Okay is your mother staying also." Amy asked. Rory looked over at her mother, and she was still wiping tears. Rory figured her mom would go to Luke.

" I don't think so. Bye." Rory hung up and handed the cell back to Lorelai.

Lorelai pulled up in front of Will and Amy's house. They had already gone to their house to pick up some stuff for Rory. They walked inside and found Amy, Will and Jess in the den. Will and Amy were watching TV and Jess was reading.

" Hey." Jess said. He got up and hugged Lorelai and Rory.

" Hey. Thanks for letting Rory stay here. She is tired of me I guess." Lorelai tried to joke, but didn't work. Amy could always tell when Lorelai was not right.

" Hey Lorelai, come to the kitchen with me for a while." Amy said and pulled Lorelai into the kitchen and sat her down. " Whats wrong? And don't say nothing because I know you." Amy said.

" My mother happend." Lorelai mumbled. " She's horrible. She can never accept me for who I am. I am sick of it. I feel like and Orphan. They don't want me. They just...ugh!" Lorelai said letting tears fall.

" Oh. Lorelai. You know you always have family here." Amy said rubbing her arm.

" Thanks. I know. You're great. You all are. You have been more of parents to me than my own." Lorelai smiled. " I'm gonna go. Maybe stop by Luke's." Lorelai said.

" Stop by Luke's. He'll make you feel better." Amy smiled.

" Bye Amy." Lorelai said and stood up. She walked over to the Den and kissed everyone goodbye and made her way to Luke's.

" Hey." She said walking through the door.

" Hey." he said. He gave her a mug of Coffee. "You okay?" He asked.

" Uh...My mom. Dinner ended badly." Lorelai said. She went around the counter and sat on it.

" You can't be behind the counter." Luke said.

"The diner's closed." Lorelai said leaning closer to him.

" You could get hurt." Luke mumbled also inching foward.

" It's a good thing that I have my hunky hunky boyfriend to protect me then." Lorelai smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

" Guess so." He smiled. " Wanna go upstairs and talk?" Luke asked

" Why Lucas Danes? Are you trying to get Lucky?" Lorelai asked in a souther accent.

" Ah Jeez. I just wanna talk. You seem a little down." Luke sat rubbing her knee.

" Okay." She said. he grabbed her hand and she hopped of the counter and grabbed her coffee. She and Him walked up the stairs and into his apartment hand in hand.

He sat down on the couch and she followed and stood in front.

" You can sit." Luke said. Lorelai looked at him then the empty spot next to him. She gave him a grin and walked and sat right on his lap. He leaned back and she layed with her head on his shoulder.

" Things were bad. The worst part was that Rory had to hear my mother say awful things about you and Will." Luke gave her a confused look. " Rory mentioned you as her dad, and Will as her Grandpa. So Emily was upset, but I blew up on her, and I told her that I loved you and Will. Then we left. I don't think Rory's really ever seen me cry. This was the first time. She's seen my cry during sad movies, but never like that." Lorelai rambled. Luke was just staring at her with a goofy grin

" What?" She asked.

" You love me?" He asked.

" Of course I do. You're like Rory's father figure. You're always there for me. You feed me. You give me coffee." She smiled. " Who wouldn't love you." He kissed her.

" I love you too." He smiled. They kissed again except with more passion. She crawled more on top of him as he layed down on the couch.

" Lorelai?" He whispered looking up with question in his eyes.

" I want this." She whispered in his ear that made him shiver.

Rory and Jess were in the den. Even though Rory had her own room, her and Jess would always camp out in the living room ever since they were little.

" So..you've been a little off since you got here." Jess said.

" I'm fine. I really don't want to talk about it." He nodded. " I need to learn a sport." Rory smiled.

Jess laughed. " Yeah. I'd like to see that." he paused for a second. " Does... uh... Paris.. have.. to uh.. learn a sport

" Yeah. We all do." Rory said.

" Oh. Uh..Maybe If she learns baseball we could all go play." Jess said looking at his hands.

" okay. I will tell her about it." Rory said. Jess looked down and smiled to himself, but Rory noticed and smiled.

Rory, Jess Will and Amy all entered the Diner to find Ceaser handeling the place himself.

" Uh-oh. I hope Luke's not sick" Amy said.

" Maybe. He always opens." Will said.

" I'll check up on him." Jess said.

" Me too." Rory said. Her and Jess walked up the stairs and opened the door. They saw the couch and it had some of Luke's clothes laying around and some jeans. Rory didn't see it, but Jess did, but before he could stop Rory from going any further to Luke's Room. He walked over to her and saw Lorelai and Luke tangled in the sheets holding each other sleeping peacfully.

" Ah Jeez! MOM!" Rory yells making Lorelai and Luke to jump up.

" What are you two doing up here?" Lorelai asked grabbing the sheets and pulling them up higher around her neck.

" Well somone neglected to go to work, and Grandpa and Grandma were worried so we came up stairs to check on Luke." Jess said looking at the ground.

" Ah Jeez. Mom and Dad are down there." Luke mumbled into the pillow. Lorelai just started laughing and so did Rory and Jess.

" We're going back downstairs. Get dressed fast." Rory said and walked out. " I'm scared!!!" Rory said rubbing her forehead.

Jess laughed. " I dealt with that everynight." Jess mumbled.

" Sorry." Rory gave him a sympathetic smile and they joined Amy and Will at the table.

Around 10 minuets later Lorelai walked down the stairs being chased by Luke because she was wearing her jeans, a big white undershirt and a blue Flannel over it.

" Jeez Lorelai. Couldn't you have worn your own shirt." Luke whispered. " Now people will think we did it."

" Um..we did do it." Lorelai laughed.

" But they didn't have to know." Luke said.

" Me coming down your stairs in the morning with a goofy grin and sex hair probably would've made it a tad bit obvious." Lorelai smiled. she gave him a peck and walked over to the table where Will and Amy had witnessed the whole thing. They both had smirks on their faces.

" What?" Lorelai asked trying to hide her smile.

" Nothing." Amy and Will said both smiled and looked over at Luke who had the same goofy grin.

Later that day Lorelai was at the inn working and getting ready for a wedding.

" Michel. Have the grooms arrived?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know." He said.

Just then Male twins walked in.

" It can't be. Can it?" Lorelai asked.

" I hope to god no." Michel muttered. The twin girls run up to the twin boys and hug them. " Oh no." Michel cried.

" Ugh. It's like watching a snooty doublemint commercial." Lorelai said

" Except now we can't turn off the TV." Michel mumbled.

"Michel got talk to them. Show them around." Lorelai said.

" No. Twin girls scared me, and now they have twin fiances. That is just disturbing." Michel pleaded

" Go Michel." Lorelai pushed.

"Fine." He sighed and walked away. lorelai justs shook her head and laughed.

Jess and Rory are at some batting cages.

" Okay. I'm gonna go pay for this cage. I will be right back." Jess said. He walked to the line where people were waiting to get their cage keys the the cages. A blonde boy was in front of Jess.

" You play baseball?" He asked.

" Not really. I am teaching my cousin because she needs to learn it for a sport." Jess replied.

" Oh. I see. Thats cool. ImTristan by the way." They shook hands.

" Jess." Jess replied.

The boys talked and laughed comfortably for a while but then they Tristan had to go.

" There's a party going on later tonight, I heard there's gonna be booze. You should go." Tristan handed him a flyer.

" Maybe." Jess said looking at the flyer. It looked like th house was at some big mansion.

Later at the Diner. Lorelai is sitting there at a table with Rory and Jess.

" I'm thinking of going to this party in Hartford." Jess showed Rory the flyer.

" Yeah. I got one of these. They were handing them out at school." Rory said. " Alot of stuck up guys are throwing it."

" Oh. Well the guy I talked to was pretty cool." Jess said. He folded the invitation and put it in his pocket.

It was monday and Mr.Medina are handing back papers.

" What did you get Louise?" Paris asked.

" A"

" Madeline?" Paris asked.

" B"

" Rory what did you get?" Paris Questioned.

" D" Rory sighed and stuffed it into her backpack.

"oh. How'd you get a D? You're smart." Paris said.

" I guess I just didn't get it." Rory stood up and bumped into Tristan

" Hey Mare." He smirked.

" Ugh." And Rory walked out the door.

Later that night Rory is studying hard.

" Lets go get ice cream." Lorelai begged.

" I'm studying." Rory said.

" Fine. I'm gonna go find Jess. He doesn't study." Lorelai said and walked out the front door.

Lorelai walked down the street and saw two guys talking and she recognized one as Jess.

" Hey Lorelai." Jess said.

" Hey Jess." Lorelai smiled. " I was just coming to look for you. I want to go get ice cream, but Miss Reads alot wouldn't go with me, and I see you're busy and Luke hates ice cream and so i am loneley now." Lorelai pouted.

" We'll come." Jess said. The blonde boy nodded his head.

" Yay!" Lorelai jumped up and hugged jess.

" Oh By the way this is my friend Tristan." Jess said.

" nice to meet you." Lorelai said.

" You too Lorelai." He smiled.

Later that night Lorelai came walking in the door with an ice cream for Rory.

" here." she handed her the ice cream. " Thankfully Jess and his Friend went with me." Lorelai smiled. Rory just rolled her eyes.

The Next day Rory and Jess walked into Kims Antiques. Rory handed Lane a snickers, but Mrs.Kim came around the corner and Lane threw it to Rory.

" What is that?" She asked eying the candy.

" A snickers.." Rory said.

" That is Chocalate covered Death" Mrs.Kim said.

" With a Caramel suprise." Rory joked.

" You should take after Jess's food habits! He would never eat that." She walked away.

The three walked up to Lanes room. " So the new guys asked about you." She said as they went through the CD's in her floorboards.

" What new guy?" Rory asked

" You're man candy." Jess mumbled. " I swear he is so annoying." Jess said and Looked over at Lane who smiled and nodded a little so that Rory wouldn't see.

" That guy. What he say?" Rory asked

" He just wanted to know where you were, so I told him you were at a genuis School. He liked that. He is into brainy chicks.

" I'll keep my eyes open for one then." Jess said. Rory slapped him on his arm.

Lorelai walked into the Diner to pick up Luke for the Parent Conference.

" Ready?" She asked.

" yup." He came behind the counter. he was dressed in some nice pants a button down shurt with a tie.

They walked into the class hand in hand. Many parents are sitting around talking. The teacher comes over to them.

" Hello. I don't beleive we've met." he said to Luke and Lorelai.

" Oh. I'm Rory's mother, and this is her..uh..Father." She smiled to Luke.

" Oh nice to meet you." Max said. He turned to the Parents. " We have a new girl here at Chilton. Her name is Rory, and these are her parents." he said.

" How nice. So..About the A/P tests." One mother said

" they are scheduled for this friday." he said.

" Can parents come?" Lorelai asked.

" What?" One parent said " Why would you want to come. It is a test."

" Well..It's a big exciting test." Lorelai said.

" It's a test." The man repeated.

" You like golf?" Luke joined in.

" Yeah." he said.

" you explain your's She'll explain hers." he said.

After the meeting Max came over to Lorelai and Luke.

" Rory's a great student. How's she liking Chilton?" He asks.

" She's loving it right?" She turned to Luke. He nodded.

" Really?" he asked.

" Yeah. She's adjusting. But she loves it."

" She wants to go to Harvard." Luke said. He put his arm around Lorelai and the smiled proudly.

" Harvard. Wow great school." he smiled. " I'm gald she likes it. We need a girl lke her here. I hope her 'D' didn't discourage her, because..." He was cut off by Luke.

" D?" He asked. " No wonder she's been studying alot."

" We've gotta go. She's never gotten a D." Lorelai said.

" If i said something, wrong I'm sorry." He said.

" You said nothing, but if Rory got a D she's not feeling to good right now, and Lorelai should be there." Luke said, and followed Lorelai out the classroom.

At the Diner Rory was there with Jess. Lorelai and Luke walked in and went straight to the table. Luke brought a pie.

" Whats all this." She asked.

" Mr.Medina told us." Lorelai said.

" Oh." Rory said, looking down.

" Rory you justs started. Thay don't expect you to just jump right in." Lorelai smiled.

" I know." Rory sighed.

The night before the Test Jess, Rory and Lorelai studyed for a long time.

" Rory you need to get to bed." Jess said.

" Fine." She sighed.

Jess slept on the couch, he woke up early. He was used to it because His Grandfather woke him up. He walked to the kitchen and poured coffee into a mug.

" Rory!" he called. She came out 5 minuets later wearing her uniform.

" Get your notes. I'll give you a ride ( A/n he has a car.) I already left a not For Lorelai." he said.

" Thanks Jess."

Rory walked into class and she was the only one there so far.

" Miss Gilmore." Mr. Medina said.

" Hi." she said.

" I met your mother, and your father." he said.

" My Father?" Rory asked.

" Luke." he said.

" Oh. yeah." Rory nodded.

" He your step father?" He asked.

" no. They aren't married." Rory said.

" Oh." Max smiled to himself.

After Rory finished her test she walked out of the class with Paris by her side. She walked over to where Jess was waiting to take her home.

" Hey Jess." Paris smiled.

" Hey." He replied even toned.

" So I was thinking last night. In a couple weeks there is this dance, and I was wondering if you would come with me?" She smiled shyly. " I mean I understand if you don't want to. I won't be mad Or anything. Don't worry about me." She rambeled

" I'll go." He smiled.

" Okay, and we've gotta go. We are meeting our grandparents at the Diner." Rory said pulling jess, but she turned back. " You wanna come Paris?" She asked.

Paris smiled. " yeah." She said and she followed them to Jess's black car.

**A/N: Well what did you think. Sorry for the LONG wait..lol it wasn't that long, but n e ways...i was having a hard time. It will get more intersting especially when Tristan and jess become better friends...Muah haha!! lol It MAY be a Trory i have no idea yet.**


	4. Mommy?

A/n: Sorry for the long wait…but here it is! Hope you like

Rory walked out of her room closing the door on loud music.

"Ugh I'm so tired." Lorelai complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't have spent all night with Luke."

"Well you were out all night with Jess and Pairs." Lorelai shot back.

"Not all night." Rory replied. "Wait, shouldn't you be baking?" Rory asked.

"Um...Shouldn't you be knitting?" Lorelai teased.

" Mom! Seriously, The Chilton bake sale is today!" Rory stressed.

"I know. It's already covered." Lorelai smiled and opened a magazine.

"They expect things editable, and homeaid. And you can't do either."

"I know. It's already covered." Lorelai repeated.

"By Someone other than Dolly Madison."

"I know. It's already covered." Lorelai put down the magazine and smiled up at Rory " Rory! Listen to me! I Have It Covered. Now get your stuff and turn off the radio because we're late, and we didn't even get to eat breakfast with the grandparents."

" It's not me." Rory grinned and opened her door to reveal Lane dancing.

"Where does your mother think you are?"

" On a park bench contemplating the reunification of the two Koreas."

" Huh. I am guessing this isn't on the list?"

" It would definitely not be included." Lane replied.

"School. Both of you." Lorelai led the two teens out of the house.

Rory sat at her seat on the bus when someone came up behind her.

"Hey." She heard.

" Ahh! Uh...Morning." Rory replied looking back to her book.

"Is it any good?" Dean asked pointing to the book.

" I wouldn't know since I am not reading it." Rory said referring to Dean talking to him.

" So thanks for helping me get a job at the store."

" No problem." Rory replied still engaged in the book.

" Are you always this serious?"

" No, only to people who fight with my family." Rory replied glaring at him.

"Oh...Uh...Well...he was asking for it." Dean replied.

" That's real mature." Rory shot back.

" Look. Last I heard you aren't even family. Just friends."

" No! We are family. Okay. Just get off the bus. Because this one is going to Hartford."

" Fine." Dean got up from his seat and walked out. Rory shook her head and went back to reading.

Later that day, Lorelai Rory and Sookie were at the bake sale aww'ing the different foods they had.

Mr. Medina walks up to them and smiled. " Good to see you, Lorelai."

" Good to see you, Mr. Medina."

"Max." He corrected.

"Mr. Medina." Lorelai replied.

" Max." He insisted.

"Mr Medina, meet Sookie, the chef at the inn. Sookie, Mr. Medina."

" Nice to meet you." He said to Sookie, but was still eyeing Lorelai.

" Same here." Sookie looked around in the crowd and spotted Luke and Jess walking toward their booth. "Oh Thank God. Their here, now I can get you two out of here." Sookie pointed toward Rory and Lorelai who grinned.

"Hey." Luke and Jess said as they approached them.

"Hey Hon." Lorelai flirted.

"Hey." He smiled and put his arm around her. Mr.Medina tensed when he saw that.

"Lore- I mean. Mrs. Gilmore, can I speak to you for a moment?"

" About what?" Lorelai asked confused. She looked at Rory who just shrugged.

"About School stuff and Chilton stuff, Rory." He rambled.

Lorelai looked over at Rory who just rolled her eyes.

" Sure. Come on Luke. Let's go talk with Mr. Medina." Lorelai smiled grabbing Luke's hand.

"Well...I'd actually like to discuss this with the parent only. It is more of a privacy thing for the child."

"Well. Luke and I are Rory's parents." Lorelai was not getting frustrated. Rory and Jess decided to make their exit.

"From what I've heard he's not even her Step-Dad."

" You know what. You can either talk to me with Luke there, or not at all. Sorry." Lorelai shot back.

" Never Mind." he muttered and walked away.

" He has a thing for you." Luke teased.

"I know. And he is so annoying. I mean seriously he knows I am taken." Lorelai smiled and looked up at Luke. " I love you." She smiled and kissed him.

" I love you too."

" Aw you are so cute." Sookie cooed. Luke rolled his eyes.

Jess, Lane, and Rory walk down the streets talking.

" So if you could live anywhere it'd be Philly?" Rory asked in disbelief.

" Yeah." Lane replied.

" Been there done that. Nothing exciting." Jess shrugged.

" Whatever. M. Night Shymalan, the guy who directed

'The Sixth Sense' Lives there." Lane said

" Huh, Still don't get why you'd live in Philadelphia." Rory replied as they walked across the street.

" I have to pick something up from the store." Lane said. Rory saw Dean in there and was hesitant at first but went in with her and Jess.

Rory walked down the candy isle with them. They walked up to the register and there was Dean, bagging groceries.

"Hey Rory."

" Hi." She shifts uncomfortably.

"Jess." Dean states.

" Deeno boy" Jess replies. Dean rolls his eyes.

Lane looks at Rory and shrugs.

" Hurry up, and let's get outta here." Jess says impatiently.

The cashier glared at Jess and he rolled his eyes.

" Come on. I'm done." Lane said as she grabbed the bag from Dean.

"Bye Rory." Dean smiles.

Rory waves her hand and walks out.

Lorelai and Sookie are in the diner trying to get some paper work done for the Inn. Amy and William are also in there and Amy is talking with the girls. William is just there with them at the counter.

"Hey." Luke says walking up and realizes they aren't even doing work, but rambling on about Jim Carey. "How do you get any work done?" Luke asks

"We don't." Lorelai smiles. Luke rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen. Sookie quickly jumps up and goes behind the counter.

"Sookie!" Lorelai hissed. " Luke is going to be so mad. He doesn't even let me go behind the counter."

"...And she's sleeping with him." Amy smiles to Lorelai who's jaw just breaks and she just blushes.

" Amy! I am astonished at you!" Lorelai giggled.

" What are you doing behind there?" Luke screamed. "And what are you two doing giggling about?" Luke asked referring to Amy and Lorelai who were having a laughing fit.

" I wanted to add a little something to this man's food." referring to a costumer next to William.

"…And they are giggling about you and Lorelai's sex life." William add with a chuckle.

"Ah Jeez! Lorelai! Sookie get from behind the counter, and Lorelai! Ah!" Luke screams and walks back into the kitchen which makes Amy and Lorelai laugh even harder, and Sookie starts to laugh also.

" Mom!" Rory said rushing in with Jess by her side.

" Oh my god Rory! You just missed it. It was HALARIOUS!" Lorelai laughs.

" Mom. Come quick. You better hurry." Rory said pulling Lorelai up. Jess helps Amy off the stool.

" Whats going on?" Amy asks.

"It's cinnamon." Jess says as they walk out.

Amy and Lorelai are each on Babbettes side, as Jess and Rory are talking with Morey.

" She's gone. I can't believe it. It happened so

fast."

" I know." Amy soothed her.

" Tell me it wasn't the..." Morey broke down.

"No. Honey it wasn't the clams." Babbette reassured her husband.

" Clams?" Jess asked trying to to crack up.

" He saw me eating them...and he gave me this look, and I..." He couldn't finish.

" It wasn't the clams. She was 270 years old in human years." The vet says.

" Wow. That's a long healthy life." Lorelai nods.

" Yes it was." Rory agrees.

Later that night at the wake, Lane, Jess and Rory are sitting on the porch.

" So they rolled her into a lamp?"

" Yup." Jess replies and Rory nods her head.

" Did you laugh?"

"Yup." Jess grinned. Rory hit him playfully, and he shook his head.

" But you wanted to?" She asks

"Oh yeah." Rory says. Jess chuckles.

Sookie and Luke are inside still arguing.

" Is that meatloaf?" Sookie asked

" Yes."

" Ketchup?" Sookie asks in disgust.

" Making fun of my mother too?" Luke asked.

" No!" Sookie smiled.

" Hey Luke? Have you see Rory?" Lorelai asks.

" Yup. She headed that way." Luke said pointing toward the door.

Lorelai walks in the kitchen and sees Babbette crying.

" Hey Babbette." Lorelai smiled.

" Hey sugah." She said weakly.

" Aw Babbette what's wrong honey?" Lorelai asked.

" I was watch'n on that TV that parents who lose a child usually break up and end in divorce. I am afraid that me and Morey will never recover." She cried.

" Oh. Babbette you will recover this. Trust me. You and Morey are too much in love. I wish that one day I will have what you and Morey have." Lorelai smiled.

" You will Sugah. You will. That Lucas you got there is a real keeper." Babbette smiled and began to wash the dishes. Lorelai nodded and walked out the door to look for Rory.

" I understand if you don't like me, so I will just leave you alone." Lorelai heard a deep voice say.

" Dean. It's not that. It's just… Jess doesn't like you." Rory stated.

" So?"

" I won't date anyone that my best friend doesn't like." Rory frowned.

" Well… If that changes… I work at Doose's." Dean smiled and walked down the porch.

" Hey." Lorelai said finally coming around the corner.

" Oh Hey." Rory sighed and sat down on the porch.

" So…anything you want to tell me?" Lorelai asked.

" This guy dean likes me, but Jess and him hate each other, and it would be horrible if we started dating because we wouldn't be able to all hang out, and then I would be faced with the decision to either hang out with Jess or Dean, and I don't know." Rory sighed

" Honey. Breath… I understand…" Lorelai put her hands on Rory's shoulders.

" You have a decision to make. Do you really like this dean guy?" Lorelai asked. Rory shrugged.

" He's okay, but he's not really worth all this trouble." Rory looked down. " I just don't want to hurt him."

" Rory, you only hurt him more if you lead him on."

" Thanks Mom." Rory kissed her on the cheek and got up and walked back inside the house. Lorelai walked back to her house to check her answering machine when the phone rang.

" Hello?" Lorelai asked.

" Lorelai." Lorelai shut her eyes tight.

" Yes mom?" Lorelai asked as sweet as possible.

" Well… it is Rory's birthday on Friday is it not?" Emily asked

" Yes it is mom." Lorelai stated.

" Well… We wanted to have a little dinner for her on Friday." Emily explained.

" Mom… We always have a party for her on the day of her birthday." Lorelai attempted to explain. She put her free hand on her forehead.

" Well then the dinner will be on Saturday. No excuses. See you, Rory, that boyfriend of yours, and his parents, and nephew." Emily stated almost ready to hang up.

" Their names are Luke, Amy, Will, and Jess." Lorelai told her mother rolling her eyes.

" Yes. See you all Saturday." With that Lorelai heard a click.

" URGH." Lorelai hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

" You okay?" She heard from the door.

Lorelai turned around and saw Jess standing there.

" Yeah… Just my mother." Lorelai crossed her arms.

" I don't get along with my mom either. Don't worry." Jess sat next to her.

Lorelai looked into Jess's eyes and could see hurt.

" Want some ice cream?" Lorelai asked. He just nodded. They both walked to the kitchen and got them self a bowl of ice cream and then went back and sat down on the couch.

" Lorelai?" Jess called all of a sudden. Lorelai turned to him.

" Hmm?" She asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

" I always considered you my mother. Ever since my first trip year." Lorelai smiled. "Do you remember it?" Jess asked.

" Yeah. Your mom had gotten in some trouble so you had to come for the summer. Then you were having a bad time since nobody knew you, so we through a huge party. You met Lane and that boy James. You four were inseperable that summer."

Jess nodded. " Thanks for everything you've done for me."

" Well… You are like a son to me too. I would do anything for you." Lorelai hugged him, after a while they separated.

" Anything?" Jess asked with a smirk. " Like getting Grandma and Grandpa to extend my curfew?"

" No." Lorelai laughed.

A/n: Pleease Review, and maybe the wait for the next chapter will be next!


	5. A Day With Satan

A/N: HEY! New Chapter! Hope you like it :)

Lorelai woke up that morning and walked into the kitchen to find Rory looking at a pop tart in a deep thought.

" Hey." Lorelai walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

" Hi." Rory said looking up.

" Ready to go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

" Sure." Rory sighed while she was about to get up, but Lorelai grabbed hr wrist and pulled her back down.

" Okay what's up with you? You've been acting all depressed since last night." Lorelai stated.

" I am just confused as to what to do about Dean." Rory looked down into her mug.

" Look, Rory... Do you like him?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know. I might." Rory sighed.

" Well I think you need to figure that out before you make a decision" Lorelai advised.

Rory nodded. " Okay."

" If it makes you feel any better, this year you are having two parties." Lorelai tried to put on a fake smile.

" What?" Rory asked.

" Well..." Lorelai dragged on. Rory gave her a look and Lorelai closed her eyes shut. " Your grandmother called me last night and forced me into a small dinner party on Saturday for you birthday. I am so Sorry!" Lorelai said really quickly.

" Ugh." Rory put her head on the table. " Small dinner party?" Rory asked.

" Yes. Just me, you, both sets of grandparents, Luke, and Jess."

" Well as long as Grandpa Will, Grandma, Jess, and Luke are there." Rory agreed.

" Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

" So you really want to take them there to that house after our last visit?" Rory asked truly surprised.

" Sure...well...I Don't really have a choice." Lorelai pointed out.

" Ah." Rory noted. " Let's go to Luke's." Rory said getting up.

" To Luke's" Lorelai cheered.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the Diner and went to sit at the counter, where Will and Amy already sat.

" Hey girls." Amy and William both said.

" Hey Grandma, Grandpa, Luke" Rory said sitting next to Will.

" Hey guys." Lorelai said while taking the seat next to Amy and leaning over the counter toward Luke.

" Hey stud." She teased. Luke rolled his eyes and kissed here.

" Crazy lady" He mumbled against her lips.

" Damn straight." Lorelai smiled breaking away. She looked back at Will, Amy and Rory and they were all smiling.

" Oh... wipe those grins off." Lorelai stated. " I have some news for you all." Lorelai took a deep breath and turned to them, but was interrupted by Jess walking down the stairs.

" Oh God! Uncle Luke finally conceived a child!" Jess exclaimed sarcastically, although Amy didn't catch that.

" Oh my gosh!" Amy smiled and got up to hug Lorelai. Luke's eyes bulged out.

" What?" he asks.

" Wait! Wait. No!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory looked at Lorelai with an amused face.

" Oh." Amy sighed with a disappointed face. She sat back on her stool. " What's the big news?"

" You all were invited to my parent's house on Saturday for Rory's birthday dinner." Lorelai explained.

" Don't your parents not like us?" Will asked.

" No. No. They like you." Lorelai tried to tell them. Will and Amy gave her a 'yeah right' look. " It'll be fine." Lorelai said like it was nothing. Luke and Jess just gave her a look and she looked toward Rory. "It'll be fine." She nodded.

Rory smiled and nodded too. " Yeah..." Rory agreed, but then went back to the plate of pancakes Luke put in front of her and shook her head.

" Whatever. Dinner is on Saturday, be ready by 5:45." Lorelai warned.

" Make sure to follow your own rules." Luke teased. Lorelai glared.

" I'm going to work now." Lorelai stood up and kissed Luke and exited the Diner.

" Your crazy son." William laughed at his son.

" What do you mean?" Luke asked.

" You're going to get eaten ALIVE at this dinner." Jess explained.

" Nah!" Luke wiped down the counter. " I'm not worried." He stated as he began to scrub the counter vigorously.

Rory stifled a laugh as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes. Luke glared at her.

" You are too much like your own mother for your own good."

" I take that as a compliment thanks Luke." She pushed her plate forward because it was clean and leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek then went to her grandparents and did the same. " Gotta go to school. Bye." She waved at Jess and left.

" Wait! Rory." Jess called after her.

" Yeah?" She asked.

" I know we we're supposed to meet after school today, but I can't today. I am going to meet my friend in Hartford. You can join us if you like." Jess told her.

" Nah. That's okay. I will probably hang out with Lane." Rory shrugged.

" Thanks Rory. See you tonight." Jess said walking away.

" Don't get into any trouble!" Rory yelled at him. He just waved at her and yelled back.

" Yeah Right." Rory grinned and walked onto her bus.

At the Inn, Lorelai walked into the kitchen to Sookie and Jackson fascinating about a new fruit.

" Hey guys." Lorelai smiled.

" Hey Lorelai." Jackson nodded.

" Hey hon." Sookie waved.

" Rory's birthday party is on Friday. You're both invited...actually the whole town is." Lorelai stated.

" Ooh! Can I make the cake?" Sookie asked

" Of course!" Lorelai smiled.

" The landscaper needs you." Michele said walking into the kitchen.

" Okay. Be out there in a second. Oh yeah. Rory's party is on Friday so start coming up with reasons to get out of it." Lorelai smiled sweetly.

" I'm going to be out of town." Michele told her in a fake disappointed tone.

" Huh. You used that last year." Lorelai said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Later that evening Lorelai walked into her house.

" Lucy, I'm home." She yelled in the best Ricky Ricardo voice she could do.

" We're in here." Lorelai heard from the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Luke and Amy cooking over her stove and William sitting at the table fixing her toaster.

" Where's my mini-me?" Lorelai asked.

" In her room with Jess." William responded.

" Okay." The phone rang just as Lorelai was going to ask them what they were making so she ran over to the phone.

" Hello?" Lorelai answered.

" Lorelai. It is your mother." Lorelai winced.

" Mom. Hi." Lorelai walked back into the kitchen praying that her mother had called to cancel dinner.

" What's your work schedule?" Emily asked.

" What? Why?" Lorelai asked.

" I want you to come shopping with me."

" With you?"

" We've already established that." Emily stated.

" Um...Okay. Why?" Lorelai asked.

" For a birthday gift for Rory."

" Oh. Well mom...I am sure anything you get her she will like. She isn't picky." Lorelai informed

" I want to get her something she will love. Something that you would get her." Emily pleaded.

" Fine. When do you want to go?" Lorelai asked.

" Tomorrow morning." Emily said.

" Okay. See you then." Lorelai said already hanging up.

" NO! Wait. I want that mother of yours to go." Emily said hastily. Lorelai could've sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in her tone.

" Amy? You want Amy to go?" Lorelai asked surprised. The whole kitchen went silent and Amy looked up from the stove.

She pointed to her self and mouthed to Lorelai "me" with a questioning look. Lorelai nodded.

" Yes. Amy." Emily sighed.

" Um. Okay. So do we meet at your house?" Lorelai asked.

" No. Meet me at Damien's 3:00" Emily ordered.

" Mom. I don't think Rory would like anything form there." Lorelai explained.

" Lorelai." Emily warned. "3:00. Dress nicely. Both you and-"

" Don't finish that sentence mom." Lorelai warned.

" Goodbye."

" Bye." Lorelai sighed and hung up.

" Well... We're going shopping with my mother tomorrow." Lorelai smiled. William laughed from his seat at the table. Lorelai just glared.

Rory walked down the hallway of her school, but was stopped by Tristan.

" Hey Rory." He smiled. She stopped and looked at him in amazement.

" You called me Rory." She smiled.

" Yeah. Well consider it a birthday present. Happy Birthday."

" It's not my birthday." Rory stated

" But it will be." He said reaching into his pocket and handing her an envelope that had already been open.

" On Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh- Oh my gosh." Rory put her hand to her head.

" You didn't know about this?" Tristan asked.

" Who else got these?" Rory asked. He shrugged.

" I think the whole class. They didn't tell you about this?" He repeated his question.

" It was supposed to be just a family dinner." Rory sighed. Tristan looked at her with a concern face.

" You okay?" He asked.

" I'm Fine. I have to go." She said walking away.

" See you Friday, Birthday Girl!" He shouted down the hall. She just waved him off. He sighed and turned the other way.

Rory passed a couple of girls gossiping about Tristan's new best friend, but then stopped when they noticed her.

" That's her." The Louise said.

" I wonder if Tristan's new friend is going" The other girl said.

" Well Tristan is, plus this guy is probably apart of society. Tristan wouldn't be a friend with him if he weren't in it. So I am sure the Gilmore's invited him." Louise stated.

Rory ignored them and continued walking to her bus stop.

Emily, Lorelai, and Amy were shopping in the store that afternoon.

" What about this?" Emily asked holding an old fashioned hat.

" Uh... Doesn't exactly scream Rory." Amy informed her.

" Nope." Lorelai shook her head. " Oh how about this." Holding up a guitar shaped purse.

" Now that is something Rory would like." Amy nodded.

" It's hideous. What would she need it for?" Emily asked.

" To put stuff in" Amy said

" Carry it around" Lorelai added. Emily simply shook her head and moved on.

" What about a string of pearls." Emily suggested.

" Mom, have you met Rory. She is still a kid, mom." Emily scoffed.

" She's a young lady Lorelai-" Amy cut her off.

" A young Lady shouldn't have a string of pearls, especially at her age." Amy kindly pointed out. Lorelai agreed with a nod.

" How about these planners?" Lorelai asked.

" Please be serious, Lorelai." Emily shook her head and continued walking. Amy sighed and followed after her.

" How about getting something simple, something not so out there. She likes things like that." Amy suggested.

" Oh yeah, you would know." Emily said rudely.

" Mom." Lorelai sighed.

Emily slowed down and turned back. " Fine." She turned to the side and saw some jewelry.

" How about something like this?" She said holding a bracelet.

" See now your thinking Rory. She would love that." Amy smiled. Emily looked at her and returned a small smile.

" Oh no, it's 12 dollars." Emily sighed.

" 12 dollars? We used to make a hundred of these for Liz and her friends for five." Amy stated in surprise.

" I am sure." Emily said.

" Ooh! It lights up!" Emily cooed. Lorelai looked at Amy with a scared face as her mother walked off to pay for it.

" I understand why you're afraid of her." Amy Whispered. Lorelai smiled.

Amy and Lorelai walked into the Diner and Lorelai immediately put her head on the counter.

" Worst day ever. Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

" Not here yet." Luke informed her. Lorelai sighed and looked around.

" Well, I guess you're just going to have to entertain me. Dance Burger Boy." Lorelai giggled.

" Will you marry me?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's heart stopped. " What?" She asked. Amy's eye's bulged out.

" Just looking for a way to shut you up. It worked." Luke smirked.

" You better be nice to me or I won't invite you to Rory's birthday party."

" Okay, don't invite me." He teased in a little kid voice.

" Fine." Lorelai said. " Please come." She pleaded after a couple seconds.

" No." Luke shook his head.

" It's for Rory." Lorelai pointed out.

Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai on the lips over the counter. " I'm going to go make you a burger."

Rory walked in and smiled when she saw Lorelai's face.

" Hey mom. Hey grandma. How was your day?" Rory asked.

" Hell." Amy replied. "Look at these!" Amy unzipped a bag that contained three fluffy dresses.

Rory laughed. " Sounds like Grandma. Well your day was better than mine."

" Aw Honey. I'm sorry, but it isn't possible." Amy put a hand on her shoulder. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

" I found out that my whole class was invited to my party."

" Oh man." Lorelai shook her head while pulling out her cell phone.

" No mom. Don't." Rory pleaded. " I will deal with this. If anything, it will turn out okay." Rory said.

" Okay." Lorelai nodded.

" Let's just order." Lorelai sighed and took her stool again. Rory sat in between Amy and Lorelai. They sat there for about 2 minuets waiting for Luke to come and take their order.

" Where is Luke?" Rory asked impatiently.

" He proposed to your mother." Amy informed her.

" What?" Rory asked turning to her mother.

" It was a joke." Lorelai sighed but smiled.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. It's Time To Party The Lorelai Way!

**A/N: I know…Long wait, but it is worth the while, because this is a pretty long chapter! Please leave me some reviews. It makes me writer quicker. Oh yeah and some suggestions! _I love those too_**

Lorelai walked back and forth in her living room staring at the cordless phone that laid on coffee table_. Pick the damn phone up Lorelai. _Her inner voice would tell her. Finally she sighed and picked it up and sat on the couch. She dialed the number and put the phone up to her ear.

" Gilmore Residence." The maid answered.

" Um. Hello. This is Emily and Richard's daughter. Probably know me as 'The Greatest Disappointment of their lives'." Lorelai joked.

" Excuse me ma'am," The maid asked a tad bit confused.

" This is Lorelai Gilmore calling to talk with either my mother or father…preferably my father." Lorelai told the maid.

" Oh. Well why didn't you just say that. Yes one moment. Let me get Mrs. Gilmore." The maid put Lorelai on hold.

A minute or so later, the phone clicked and Emily was there. " Lorelai?" She asked.

" Hey Mom!" Lorelai said kindly

" Hello Lorelai. How are you?"

" Good. Good. Well…Rory's birthday is coming up…" Emily cut off Lorelai

" Really? I had no idea. I thought I was shopping for my other granddaughters birthday and throwing a party for the other granddaughter also." Emily snapped sarcastically.

" Right. Well I just wanted to invite you to Rory's birthday party here at the house. I am sure she would love it if you and dad could be here. It is going to be the whole town, so it will consist of everyone telling embarrassing stories about Rory." Lorelai rambled.

" Lorelai." Emily cut her off again. " We would love to come."

" Really? Wow. Um…that's great." Lorelai said.

" Is that all?" Emily asked.

" No…that's it." Lorelai told her.

" Okay. See you on Friday." Emily hung up the phone.

Lorelai walked into the Diner later that day with Rory by her side.

" Hey Luke." Rory smiled and gave him a hug.

" Hey Rory. Lorelai." He said kissing her on the lips.

" Hey Hon" Lorelai returned.

" So Rory, I hear you're having your big birthday bas on Friday." Luke smiled.

" Yep! Should be great. Mom is known for her parties."

" Oh boy don't I know it." Luke said while glaring at his girlfriend.

" I'm sorry!! Really. It was a joke!" Lorelai said putting her hands up in the air as if she was caught doing something bad.

" A joke that I got fined for." Luke said.

" It was fun!" Rory smiled remembering the day that they decided to roll Luke's Diner, but they didn't have any toilet paper and Doose's was closed so they got streamers that they had left over from birthday parties and celebrations and used that. Taylor was furious and gave Luke a fine.

" It sure was." Lorelai smiled.

" Whatever." Luke shook his head. " You both still owe me," Luke told them.

" I will make it up later." Lorelai said seductively. Jess was sitting down next to her when she said that so she received an " EWW Gross mom" form Rory and " Ah Jeez" 's from Luke and Jess. Lorelai just giggled.

Friday morning at 4:02 in the morning Lorelai snuck into Rory's room and lied down next to her.

" Mom?" Rory asked.

" Hey" Lorelai smiled.

" Hey." Rory said making more room for Lorelai.

" I cannot believe how fast you are growing up." Lorelai smiled.

" Feels slow." Rory commented.

Lorelai laughed. " Yeah. Well what do you think of your life so far?"

" I would say pretty good." Rory smiled. " Do I look any older?" Rory asked.

" Oh yeah! You can start going to Denny's with your grandparents at five in the morning and get a good discount. " Lorelai smiled.

" Good deal." Rory smiled.

" You know what. I think…No I know you are a great, cool kid and the best friend a girl could have."

" Right back at ya." Rory yawned.

"…And it is so hard to believe that many moons ago at this very time I was lying in the exact same position." Lorelai smiled.

" Oh boy." Rory sighed.

" But I had huge ankles and I was swearing like a sailor and screaming." Lorelai laughed

" On leave!" Rory said.

" On leave." Lorelai agreed. " And there I was"

" In Labor." Rory commented.

" Pelting ice cubes…"

" At the nurses." Rory butt in. " I wonder if the Walton's ever did this.

" Shh! I am getting to the best part." Lorelai smiled and continues tell the story.

The next morning Lorelai, Rory, and Jess walked into the Diner.

" Happy Birthday Rory!!" Amy and William smiled walking over to her and hugging her.

" Thanks." Rory smiled.

Luke walked out form the kitchen and when he saw Rory his eyes lit up.

" Rory!" He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. " Go sit down at that table and wait a second. I have a surprise." Luke said and walked up stairs.

Rory looked at Lorelai with suspicious eyes. " No. This is all him, I have no idea about this." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at the rest of the. " I don't know." They all said,

" Hmm." Rory said and waited for Luke to come down.

Finally he came down with a cake and balloons

" Here you go. It's a coffee cake." Luke smiled.

" Oh Wow! Thanks Luke!" Rory said getting up to hug him but he stopped her.

" This isn't your present. This is." He hands her an envelope.

Rory opens the envelope and pulls out 10 tickets.

Rory turns them over to see what they were for.

" Oh My God! Oh My Gosh!! You didn't!" Rory said looking up at him. He nodded with a huge grin. " Front Row seats! 10 tickets? Are you serious? Oh my Gosh!!! " Rory jumped up and jumped onto Luke and gave him a huge hug. He twirled her around.

" Thanks Dad!" She yelled. Everyone in the Diner was watching the exchange. Lorelai smiled.

" Come on what is it?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

" Ten front row seats…. brace yourself mom…to the…. BANGLES!!" Rory yelled.

" OH my god! Luke!" Lorelai smiled and jumped and gave him a hug also.

" I hope you like them." Luke said shyly.

" Like them? I LOVE them!" Rory smiled. Amy and William just smiled, not knowing the value of the tickets. Jess grinned. Just then Dean walked in the door.

" Deanie." Jess mocked.

" Shut it Jess." Dean warned.

" Ooh Nice comeback." Jess said sarcastically. Amy nudged him a little, and tells him to behave.

" Happy Birthday Rory." Dean smiled. Rory shyly smiled back

" Thanks." Luke and William Glared at the boy.

" Well see ya around" Dean smiled.

" She won't be seeing you anywhere, little punk." Luke muttered. Lorelai smiled and nudged him as Amy had done to Jess.

" Yeah see ya." Rory smiled with a wave good-bye.

After school, Rory walked into her house to find Lorelai and Sookie decorating it.

" Hey Popcorn, how was school?" Sookie asked

" Fine. The usual." Rory said as she sat down at the table with Lorelai and Sookie.

" Want something to eat? Sookie made some food for the party." Lorelai suggested.

" No. I'm gonna go to the bookstore or something, but don't worry I will be back in time to help decorate." Rory said getting up from the table.

" No! You're the birthday girl! You don't decorate! Or work." Lorelai informed her daughter.

" Right." Rory agreed. "Bye." And Rory was out the kitchen

Rory decided to go check out the college fair while she was out since they didn't need her back too soon.

" Rory?" Rory heard someone call her. She turned around from the Harvard Booth and saw who was in front of her.

" Paris Hi!" Rory smiled.

" What are you doing here?" Paris asked kindly.

" Well it is a college fair. I do want to go to college. So here I am." Rory smiled.

" Right. But I meant here as in _here_" Paris smiled pointing to the booth.

" Oh Harvard booth. Well I am picking up another brochure. Checking to see if the pictures are different." Rory smiled.

" Nah. They seem to change the pictures every 3 years." Paris told her. " So you're applying to Harvard?" Paris asked.

" Yeah!" Rory smiled. " Been planning on Harvard since I could walk."

" Same here. 10 generations of Gellar's got into Harvard…so I guess I have to too." Paris smiled.

" Wow. Cool!" Rory smiled.

" Are you dating Tristan?" Paris asked suddenly.

" What? No!" Rory responded.

" Oh. He likes you." Paris said with a smile.

" No he doesn't" Rory shook her head.

" Yes he does." Paris argued.

" Whatever." Rory rolled her eyes. " Paris? What are you doing tonight?" Rory asked.

" Going home and watching re-runs of ER." Paris shrugged. Rory raised an eyebrow. " Fine. I'm going home and probably end up studying."

" That sounds like Paris." Rory smiled. " Well if you get bored…maybe you can come over to my house. There is a big party being thrown for my birthday. You want to come? If it is too late to drive back home, you can spend the night." Rory suggested. Paris looked a little unsure.

" You're actually inviting me?" Paris asked.

" Yeah! Well we're friends and friends go to their birthday parties, and also spend the night at their houses." Rory smiled.

" Okay." Paris nodded.

" Okay? Your coming?" Rory asked.

" Okay I am coming. I have to go home first to pack. Can I just meet you at your house?" Paris asked.

" Perfect." Rory smiled.

Later that night, Rory is surrounded by all the people she loves opening gifts.

" Come on Rory! Open it!" Miss Patty smiled.

" Okay. Here it goes." Rory opens the present. " No!!" She shouted.

Lorelai nodded. "It's from me, Luke, Jess, and your grandparents." Lorelai smiled,

" Ah! Thanks" Rory said putting down the ibook and getting up to hug them all.

" Okay everyone! Let's sing happy birthday!" Sookie said bringing out the cake.

" Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Rory! Happy Birthday to Yooouuuu!" Everyone shouted. Rory laughed.

" Make a wish Rory." Paris and Jess said in unison.

Rory looked at Luke and Lorelai and all her family and smiled and closed her eyes shut, made a wish and blew out the 16 candles.

" Okay! Attention please! Okay everyone, Luke and I just have a couple words to say… It's important. Two rabbi's a rabbit and a…" Lorelai was cut off with Luke.

" Lorelai."

" Fine, Fine. So Luke and I just wanted to tell you Rory, that you are an awesome kid. And we love you to death! You are the best thing that could happen to us. And to everyone you meet." Lorelai smiled.

" You are an incredible girl Rory, don't let anyone tell you differently." Luke added. Rory smiled and hugged them both.

" Thanks mom." Rory said while she hugged Lorelai. Rory then turned to Luke and hugged him. " Thanks" She paused a second and looked at him. " Dad" Luke smiled with Pride.

" Okay everyone. Stop this lovey dovey shit! And let's eat Rory's face!" Jess yelled. Just then the doorbell rang. They all ignored it. Then it rang again.

" Jeez! Who the hell's ringing the bell? It's a party! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" Lorelai yelled and looked to the doorway where her parents stood. " Or assess." Lorelai joked.

" Grandma, Grandpa! I can't believe you're here! No tie?" Rory asked her grandpa

" I thought I'd mix it up a bit." Richard laughed.

" You look handsome." Lorelai informed him.

" Okay well I want to introduce you to everyone. That's Grandpa Will, Grandma, Jess, Paris, Miss Patty Babbette, Morey, Andrew, Lane, Sookie, Jackson, Kirk over there. Everyone these are my other grandparents." Rory smiled.

" Hello." Miss patty said to Richard. " I am Patricia LaCosta" She smiled flirtatiously" We just love your daughter and granddaughter"

" Thank you." Emily said.

Sookie rushed in, in a panic. " We ran out of Ice." She started to panic.

" No we didn't" Luke butt in. " I called Doose's and talked Taylor into sending the bag boy with couple bags." Lorelai smiled and hugged him tight.

" Lifesaver!"

Rory walked out onto the porch and found her grandfather sitting down on the bench.

" Here you go Grandpa. It's just a magazine I figured you would like to read." Rory smiled.

" Thank you Rory." Richard smiled. " Nice party in there. Seems like you have a lot of friends."

" Yeah we do." Rory smiled.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the living room talking about nice memories with Lorelai and Rory.

" Remember when she thought our tree stump was a fairy ring?" Babette asked everyone.

" I sure do." Morey laughed.

" How old was she then?" Will asked.

" I think it was during her To Kill a Mockingbird Phase where she ran around calling everybody by name. I was Jem. Luke was called Boo Radley, Grandpa was called Mr. Radley, and Grandma was called Miss. Maudie, I believe Kirk was Dill." Jess grinned.

" Oh Yeah!" Luke said. " She was ten then" Luke smiled. Rory blushed. " She called Taylor Aunt Alexandria! Boy I love those days." Everyone laughed.

" I am just disappointed she quit Ballet." Miss Patty frowned.

" Well I stunk." Rory pouted.

" Yes. We know." Lorelai hugged her daughter.

" She did have spirit though." William said. " Always prancing around our house and putting on shows for us." Everyone smiled. Emily just sat there and took in that all these strangers knew more about her only daughter and granddaughter.

" Well maybe the next one will be a better dancer." Miss patty smiled.

" Maybe." Lorelai said a little nervously. Her eyes darted toward Luke who was smiling. She smiled back at him.

Emily looked up and saw the exchange and quickly jumped to conclusions, but decided to ask Lorelai about it later. It was her granddaughters' party and she was not going to ruin it for her.

" Ooh! Remember the time her and Jess and Lane went around selling all their old toys so they could buy guitars and drums sets to form their own band." Kirk said,

" Oh yeah!" Jess smiled.

" You wanted to be in a band?" Paris asked. Jess shrugged. Lorelai noticed that her mother had left the room, so she followed her up to her Room. Emily was looking at a baby blanket.

" I made that." Lorelai smiled.

" Really?" Emily asked surprised.

" Yeah from Rory's only baby clothes." Lorelai informed her mother.

" So when were you going to tell me?" Emily asked.

" Tell you what?" Lorelai asked.

" That you were pregnant with Luke's child." Lorelai's eyes widened.

" What? No!" Lorelai smiled at the thought though.

" You're smiling." Emily smiled.

" I am not." Lorelai said looking down to hide her smile.

" You are! You love the idea of having Burger Boy's baby." Emily said surprised, but was smiling.

" Don't call him Burger Boy. That's what I call him, and maybe the whole idea isn't bad." Lorelai shyly smiled. Emily just smirked.

" So I guess everybody in this town is waiting for Luke to pop the question." Emily concludes.

Lorelai shrugged. Emily turns around and looks at a picture. It was of Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Jess. Jess and Rory were around the age of 13. They were around Lorelai who was in a Hospital bed.

" What's this?" Emily asked.

" Oh. That's me, Luke, Rory and Jess." Lorelai explained.

" Your in the hospital." Emily said shocked.

" Yeah. I took the kids rollerblading, and I was going down the hill near plum…it didn't end too pretty. Broke my leg." Lorelai laughed. Emily moved on to the next picture, which consisted of the same people except it was a candid picture of them by the lake on a picnic blanket eating. Lorelai and Luke are staring intently into each others eye's smiling while the kids are having a food fight.

" You all really look like the perfect family." Emily noted.

" Yeah well…it isn't perfect, but it's close" Lorelai smiled

" Thank you for inviting me Lorelai." Emily thanked.

" Well I am glad you came. I am sure it meant a lot to Rory, in fact I know it did." Emily just smiled. The walked down the stairs and to the front door.

" Richard, We're leaving come say good-bye to Rory."

Richard got up and walked to the door where Rory had just walked up to. " Hey you guys are leaving already?"

" Yes. We must get home before it gets too late." Emily told Rory. " Happy Birthday."

" Thanks." She said hugging her Grandmother awkwardly. "Bye Grandpa."

" Happy Birthday Rory. Here you go. Put it towards…a trip of some sort." Richard smiled.

" Well…I really want to go to Fez." Rory smiled.

" Put it toward Fez then."

" Thanks grandpa." Rory smiled and hugged her grandfather. They pair walked down the steps and to their Jag.

" Want to go start a food fight?" Rory asked.

" Let's do it babe!" Lorelai smiled and they ran inside.

Lorelai stood over the kitchen sink cleaning up with Jess and Luke when they heard some voices outside.

" I'm sorry you had to sneak around, but I haven't exactly told my Mom or Dad about you…well not that there really is anything to tell…I just mean."

" I know what you mean. Your Dad and Jess seem…protective." Dean smiled.

" Yeah. They are." Rory nodded.

" Here." Dean handed her a bracelet.

" Oh wow! Thanks." Dean helped her put it on. " I really like it."

Luke looks toward Lorelai. " I am gonna kill that punk."

" I will help." Jess added.

" Guys! This is Rory's first boyfriend. Leave her alone." Lorelai said softly, but clenching tightly to the mug.

" You wanna kill him to." Jess smirked. Lorelai just glared at him and through the wash clothe at his face.

" Gee Aunt Lor, I never knew you were a violent person." Jess said innocently. Lorelai just looked back out the window to see Dean and Rory talking softly.

**A/N: Yep! Hope you liked it! I was going to have the dreaded dinner, but it was coming out really long, so I guess you're just going to have to wait and see. Sorry, lol I know I am evil. My friends do call me Satan. It's an inside joke I will inform you of later on.**

**REIVEW!! Thanks**

****

****

****


	7. It Isn't Her Fault He Screwed Up!

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but stupid family is getting in the way of peace and quiet. So lately my writing is being done at 4 in the morning. Go check out pictures of Will and Amy in my profile. Leave a review letting me know what you think…_**

**_GilmoreFanForever:_**_ I am glad you liked it. This is the second part. I am a little nervous with the outcome, since this has a lot of drama. Please let me know what you think._

**_Hollowgirl22:_**_ Thank! I am glad you love it! Please review again!!_

**_LorLukealways_**_: Here's an update! Hope you like._

**_Allycat1186_**_: I am so glad you like the stories! Please Review again!!_

**_The_****_Mrs_****_Ventimiglia_**_: Yes last chapter was sweet, ready for this one? Lol._

**_Pattyweb0606_**_: I am glad you liked the rewrite. I was kinda nervous about this chapter though. Please let me know what you think._

**_Gilmoregirls3916_**_: Yes! Luke and Lorelai parts are the best!!_

**_XOgilmoregirlsOX10_**_: I am so glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!!_

**_Bianca89_**_: Okay! Haha I will do that! I hope you like it!_

**_Windsong09_**_: I will definitely be checking out your stories Glad you like mine._

**_Cade_**_: Thanks for the review_

**_Luke-n-Lorelailuva6299_**_: Here is my update! Sorry for the wait!!_

Paris woke up, and she was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She looked toward the floor and saw Jess and Rory sprawled out with junk food lying all over them. Paris laughed and ran to the kitchen where Luke was cooking breakfast.

" Hi Mr. Danes." Paris smiled.

" Morning Paris. You can call me Luke." Paris nodded. She got herself a glass of water and walked back to the living room and poured it all over Jess and Rory.

" Ah!" They both yelled jumping up. Paris laughed hysterically. (Yes I know hard to imagine, but go with it, cause this is my story!)

Jess immediately walked toward Paris and grabbed her wrists. She laughed and tried to get loose. Rory laughed and walked into the kitchen to leave them to their flirting.

" Hey Dad!" Rory smiled loving calling Luke "Dad"

" Morning Rory. Chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

" Yes please" Rory nodded as Luke handed her a stack on a plate. A couple minutes later Jess and Paris walked in blushing with Lorelai by their trail laughing hysterically.

" What's going on?" Rory asked. Jess glared at Lorelai, while Paris grabbed a plate of pancakes and dug in.

" Let's just say, I walked in at the wrong time… interrupting a perfect moment." Lorelai laughed.

Jess just rolled his eyes.

After breakfast, Rory, Jess, and Paris sat outside the house talking about books.

" Hey Rory, I have to get home and get ready for your second party. I will see you tonight thought!" Paris said.

" Bye Paris." Rory waved walking inside so Jess can talk to Paris alone.

" See you tonight?" Paris asked.

" I will be there." Jess nodded.

" Okay." Paris smiled. Jess leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Paris pulled back.

" What was that?" Paris asked.

"…And you say you go to Chilton." Jess joked. Paris glared.

" I can't go around kissing boys! I am going to Chilton! And the to Harvard! I will get sidetracked! I won't get into Harvard now, because everyone knows sluts don't get into Harvard! So now this is your fault if I don't get in! It's all your fault!" Paris jabbed him with her finger. Jess pulled her closer to him as he smirked. Paris looked into his eyes.

" Do not kiss me!" She warned. He got closer. " Don't I am warning you!!" His lips met her, and she pulled back. " Now you asked for it!" She grabbed the book from his pocket. " You are not getting it back!" She yelled as she ran to her car. Jess smirked and waved. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a book and began reading.

"Richard!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs at Richard at 6:30 Saturday evening.

" I am coming I'm coming." Richard told her as he walked down the stair fiddling with his bow tie.

" Let me do it." Emily said rolling her eyes.

" I hope the Larson's come tonight." Richard told himself.

" There will be NO business! Do you hear me Richard." Emily said having a strong hold of the bow tie.

" Five minutes of business will hurt nobody."

" Ha! I have never heard you talk business for just five minutes." Emily told Richard.

" Emily." He tried to interrupt.

" It's never just five minutes."

" Emily."

" In fact, you have never stopped talking business."

" Emily." Richard smiled.

" What." Emily asked annoyed.

" You look beautiful tonight." Richard said placing his hands at her hips.

" Why thank you Richard." She smiled up at him for a moment, but in one second it was gone.

" Oh my god! Are people that incapable of doing something right? I asked for lilies! These are not lilies, Rosita!" Emily yelled as she pulled away from Richard. Richard just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Outside the Gilmore Mansion

" There better be good food." Jess muttered.

" Behave Jess." William ordered, but then turned to Luke. " There will be good food right?"

Luke shrugged and then looked at Lorelai. She rolled her eyes. " You're worried about food and we are about to walk into hell?" she asked. All the men just shrugged. Jess fiddled with his tie.

Jess was wearing a black shirt with black slacks and a red tie, with his hair gelled perfectly.

William and Luke both had on suits while the ladies had on evening gowns.

" Ready?" Lorelai asked Rory.

" Yup!" Rory smiled. Lorelai nodded and rang the doorbell to the Gilmore Mansion. Immediately Emily opened the door with a warm smile.

" Hello everyone!" Emily smiled as she let them in the door.

" Happy birthday Rory! You're friends are through that door over there." Rory looked toward a bunch of kids who were actually having fun. Rory turned to Jess who nodded and they walked toward there.

Rory and Jess walked into the room and Jess immediately walked over to where the guys where. Rory rolled her eyes. Leave it to Jess to actually fit in, in her school. Rory walked over to the group of girls.

" There he is." Madeline said in a daze. Rory looked at the group of guys trying to figure out whom they were talking about.

" He is so hott!" Louise smiled with her whole mouth practically hanging.

" Too bad he has a girlfriend." One girl said.

" He does?" Madeline asked.

" Well not technically, he likes a girl from Chilton, and she likes him back, but neither have made their move. Whoever that girl is, is the luckiest girl alive." The girl informed them all. Everyone nodded. Rory looked at all their faces. They are were smiling, but Paris was smirking.

" Which guy are you talking about?" Rory finally asked.

" The guy in all black. I think his name is Jess." Louise told her.

" JESS?" Rory practically yelled. " Ew! He is my cousin." All the girls smiled and began to talk to her about him. Paris just rolled her eyes.

Over toward the guys, Jess had just walked up to them.

" Jess Jess Jess." Tristan grinned. " I thought you said this wasn't your type of scene."

" It isn't. But considering Rory is my cousin. It was obligation." Jess said.

" You're Mary's cousin?" Tristan asked.

" Yeah. And I just figured it out, you are E.T." Jess smirked. Tristan was confused. The guys walked over to the girls and began talking with them. Tristan smiled as he walked toward Rory.

" So Jess is your cousin?" Tristan asked.

Rory shook her head. " I cannot believe he is the mystery friend of yours that everyone has been talking about at school." Rory laughed as she and Tristan walked of the room and walked into the quiet hallway.

" Imagine if he came to Chilton. Him and I, Kings. You and Paris, the Queens." Tristan smirked.

" I am not your Queen or Jess's Queen, so that is likely to never happen." Rory told him.

" We'll see about that, Mary." Tristan said leaning in toward her. Lorelai was passing going to the restroom, when she saw them so close Rory leaned closer and as her lips were about to meet his she smirked.

" In your dreams E.T." Rory whispered so close to his lips and then pulled away and walked toward the room again. Lorelai laughed and made her way back to the living room.

" Lorelai, a bunch of your friends are over there!" Emily pointed to a group of women her age with the same blonde haircut.

" Mom." Lorelai whispered toward Emily. Emily looked at Lorelai. "Who are they?"

" That's Andrea Jones, Melissa Barton, and Kayla Jennie." Emily told her.

" Ooh! I remember them! They made fun of me cause I was pregnant." Lorelai told her. Emily shrugged and walked off.

" This is a really fancy party." Amy noted as they all walked up to her. William and Luke agreed.

" Can we just sit in the corner?" William asked with a smile.

" Can I join you," Lorelai asked. Everyone nodded as they walked to the sofa and sat down and began talking about random things happening in the town. Just then another blonde came up to her and smiled.

" Lorelai?" She asked. Lorelai nodded.

" It's Me! Mitzi!" She smiles and rudely squeezed in between Lorelai and Luke.

" Oh wow! I haven't seen you since-" Lorelai thought back.

" Your seventh month!" She giggled.

" Okay. I was going to say "High school" but we can go with that." Lorelai said glaring at Luke who was laughing.

" Oh no! That was rude wasn't it? Oh great! I have been working on that! Ever since the divorce I have been really trying to work on myself. Get to know the inner me. Lorelai Gilmore." She smiled and nodded. " The Scandal girl. The rebellious girl. The brave girl. So tell me! What ever happened to you and Christopher! I noticed you two didn't walk in together, and he walked in with some other girl." She told her. Lorelai looked toward Luke who tensed up.

" Christopher is in California." Lorelai told her

Mitzi shook her head. " Well he is here tonight. So you must not hear from him often."

" Eh-" Lorelai was lost with words for the first time in her life.

" Oh no! This is painful isn't it?"

Lorelai opened her mouth the speak but was cut off with Mitzi again.

" When did he last call?" She asked

" Wow Mitzi you are making progress." Lorelai shook her head.

" I know! Right!" She laughed as she took a long sip of her drink.

" Chris doesn't call often. We haven't seen or heard from him until tonight." Lorelai said looking around along with Will, Amy and Luke.

" So you're not married?" She asked.

" Not but this is my boyfriend." Lorelai pointed to Luke.

" Oh! Handsome!" She giggled as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Lorelai felt a warm breath behind her followed by a " Nice dress. Take it off." With a laugh.

Luke and everyone else heard this and turned to the man behind Lorelai. Lorelai stood up and turned around.

" Chris?" Lorelai asked a little mad.

" Hey Lore! Did you see Rory?" Chris asked.

" Every day for the past 16 years." Lorelai told him.

" I meant…I haven't seen her." Chris said looking around.

" Probably because you don't even know what she looks like?" Lorelai hissed. Just them Emily tapped her glass with a little spoon.

" Rory would like to make a toast!" Emily smiled. Rory shyly walked up onto the second step of the stair and looked out onto the people.

" Hello Everyone! My name is Rory, as you all know! Thanks you for coming to my birthday party! My grandparents real out did themselves. It's beautiful. I just wanted to thank both sets of grandparents. Emily, Richard, Will, and Amy. My Mother, Lorelai Gilmore, and the best friend I could ever ask for. My dad." Lorelai looked at Chris worried as to what Rory was going to say. Chris's face turned into a huge grin. " Luke Danes! He is the best Dad in the world. And of course my cousin, and another best friend, Jess Mariano!" Rory smiled. Lorelai saw Chris's face fall. " Thanks everyone for coming! Enjoy the rest of the party." Rory took her step down and walked toward where Luke, Amy, and Will stood. She gave a big hug to Luke and he kissed her on the top of her head.

" That's Luke?" Chris asked extremely mad.

" Yeah. He is my boyfriend." Lorelai told him.

" Rory replaced me." Chris looked down.

" Replaced you? You were never there. So she didn't replace you. Luke has always been there." Lorelai said pulling Chris in to a vacant hall. " Luke could never replace you! You are her biological Father, but Luke is her Dad, her Daddy. The guy who makes her soup when she is sick, or buys her ice cream when she is sad! You have never been that guy!" Lorelai yelled. She quickly stopped when she saw Luke, Rory, Will, Amy, and Jess walked into the Hall with big smiles on their faces.

" Mom! Come let's go, Dad's buying us all ice cream. You can get Coffee!" Rory told her. Lorelai smiled and whispered back to Chris.

" That's a good Dad." Lorelai told him. " Rory doesn't even recognize you. Why did you come?" Lorelai asked her voice rising.

" Because I wanted to see my daughter!" Chris yelled. Rory stood there stunned.

" Since when? Huh Chris? When have you ever wanted to come? Did Emily call you? Did she say another man was stepping into your territory?" Chris looked down. " News flash Chrissy! We aren't your territory! We stopped being your territory the moment you left for the last time." Lorelai yelled tears streaming down her face. Emily and Richard walked into the Hallway too.

" What's going on?" Emily asked.

" Why did you invite him Mother?" Lorelai asked.

" He had a right to come to his daughter's birthday." Emily told her.

" You're right." Lorelai nodded wiping tears. "You finally came, but Chris, Don't you think it is a bit too late?" Lorelai asked. Rory stood near Luke. She didn't want to move away from him.

" Ror." Chris called over to her. She shook her head. " Come on Rory." Chris pleaded. Rory shook her head. " Lorelai! Rory's a good kid! She is forgiving! She didn't get there herself! Did you tell her oh so horrible things about me?"

" I never said anything about you!!" Lorelai yelled but was cut off by a little girl running up to Chris.

" Daddy!" She smiled. " When do I get to meet my sissy?" She asked. Lorelai glared at him.

" Come on Rory." Chris pleaded. Rory stood forward and slowly walked up to him when she got close enough she whispered.

" Mom never said anything but great things about you! But considering you never visited, I didn't like you, because you left! You left! So don't blame Mom, or Me, Or Luke! It's You!" Chris shook his head. " GO be someone else's father! Go be someone else's wife." Rory said pointing to the women walking up to them. Because I already have a father! And mom already found THE man!" Rory yelled. Chris looked down.

" Come on Rory." Chris whispered.

Rory shook her head. " No!" And Rory walked out.

Lorelai and Luke walked out after her… and the same with Amy, William, and Jess.

Chris ran outside after them, but was stopped by Richard.

" It's time for you to leave now." He said sternly. Chris sighed and looked down and walked back toward his wife and daughter.

**A/N: Isn't the Chris Drama just great? I really hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave me some reviews!! I love them!!**

**Want to see a picture of Will and Amy? Go to my profile, and there is two pictures. One of Amy and one of William. Longest chapter yet!! **


	8. Bag Boy Always Causes Trouble

**A/N: I am sorry about the longish wait. I have been so busy lately. Lots of drama in my life. Lol. What else is new?**

**Anyways. Here is my new chapter. I hope you like it.**

_CathyCoffee: I am glad you like everything I am doing with it. Usually people don't like the whole Jess/Paris Ship, but I didn't know who else to put him with, and I wanted someone smart just the way Rory is, so why not Paris? Ha-ha. Anyways. I am glad your loving it._

_EaglesFreak17: I think we all hate Chris. And to answer you question, the little girl and lady was Gigi, and Sherry. You will probably find out more about that later on in the story._

_Gilmoregirls3916: Yes Chris always has to lose in the end, and yes adding Luke into the speech was a must! Lol_

_Burgerman: I am really glad you liked it. I wish this could've happened on the show too. It would've been nice._

_GilmoreFanForever: Yes, I am a total Lit too. I don't think I have written a Lit yet, but maybe one day. Lol. Most of my stories have them related in some way, so there is no way to make them a couple, so I make alternate couples. Usually Trory, and Paris/Jess._

_Sarahb2007: can't promise you anything. Lol. I like Chris drama. Not too much of it though, but enough to keep the story interesting. _

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Gilmore girls. I wish I did, but sadly I do not._

**ON with the STORY: **_Chapter 8: The Bag Boy Always Causes Trouble_

Rory say silently in the back of the Jeep, with Jess to her right. She continued looking out the window. She wasn't sad or crying, rather furious. Lorelai turned around to look at her daughter and noticed how mad she looked. Of course, she didn't expect anything different. Her dead-beat father had shown up after not seeing them in a very long time, and she yelled at him. Lorelai thought back to the family she saw him with. His young daughter had blonde hair and blue eyes, and of course had a cute little puffy dress. His wife is what made Lorelai furious. She had her blonde silky hair, and a long evening gown that fit her skinny body perfectly. She wore that "Society" grin perfectly, that grin that told everyone that she had money and was happy, and rubbed it in her face. It was the same grin Emily wore when she knew something bad about Lorelai that Lorelai hadn't told her yet. Lorelai wasn't jealous of her or anything, but more of the fact that, while she was a maid with a young little girl and struggling with money, Chris was off getting married and started his own little perfect family. She would've never married him or anything like that, she just liked the thought of Chris actually being apart of Rory's life. After a while, though, she didn't mind that he wasn't there, because she had Luke. Luke was always there for Rory, when she was sad, needed someone to talk to, to tell someone some good news, and she was at work. Lorelai smiled thinking back to all the times Luke was there when no one else was. Stars Hollow would always be there for her, so would Will and Amy. Her parents never did anything like they did. They supported all her decisions, no matter what. Lorelai smiled and grabbed Luke's hand. He smiled and but kept his eye's on the road.

As soon as Luke unlocked the door, Rory ran into the house to her room and slammed the door.

Jess stood uncomfortably between Luke and Lorelai.

" Take this from someone who knows what she is going through…Right now, she just need's time. Just let her have an hour to herself to vent. Trust me, after that she will be fine to talk to you." Jess said as he tried to stop Lorelai from fallowing her.

Luke turned to Lorelai and nodded. " Let her vent." Lorelai sighed and went over to him and hugged him.

Jess smiled. " I am going to get home." Jess said walking to the door.

" Thanks Jess." Lorelai smiled as she waved him off. " For everything. Coming tonight and being so nice to everyone there."

Jess stopped. " I always told you I was capable of being civil." He smirked and walked out.

After an hour, Lorelai quickly got up and walked to Rory's room and knocked on it.

" Rory?" She called.

" Yeah?" she heard a small voice.

" Can I come in?" Lorelai asked.

" Can I see Dad first?" Rory asked.

" Okay." Lorelai called Luke over to the door.

" Rory. Can I come in?" Luke asked.

" Yes." Luke nodded to Lorelai and walked in.

Rory was curled up in a ball on her bed, and her room was dark. Luke was surprised he thought she would have been reading or something.

Luke sat down where Rory was, and stared at her.

" Hey." She whispered.

" Hey." He smiled.

" I don't want Chris to be my dad." Rory admitted quietly.

" Well, technically you can't change your father." Luke joked. Rory rolled her eyes.

" Dad. I meant, I don't want him and his stepford family to come into our lives." Rory informed him.

" Ah. Well… Don't you want to get to know your Father, and sister-" Rory cut him off.

" Biological father, and half sister." Rory corrected. " Dad, I don't want them to be in my life, and that's my decision." Rory told him sternly.

" Rory, are you sure?" Luke asked. " He wants to be apart of your life."

" Now he does. He never did before, so no. I will not forgive easily." Rory said angrily.

" Are you sure?" Luke asked again.

" Positive. You are my dad, in my book." Rory grinned.

" Good Deal." Luke grinned and kissed her on the top of her head. " Your mom will be in shortly. Night sweetie."

" Night Daddy." Rory smiled. Luke walked out of the room.

" So…" Lorelai said as she got up from the breakfast table.

" Talk to her. I'm going to leave." Luke told her.

" You aren't going to stay?" Lorelai pouted.

" Have a mother daughter night." Luke shrugged.

" Fine." Lorelai frowned. " Night babe." Lorelai kissed him.

**NEXT MORNING**

Rory walked out of her room.

" Your turn to do Laundry." Rory grinned.

" I know. I haven't had clean underwear for three days." Lorelai pouted.

" So…right now." Rory trailed off.

" No Underwear." Lorelai grinned

" Ah Jeez! Mom." Rory shrieked.

" Nice breeze. Kinda nice." Lorelai smiled. " HEY, why haven't you run out?" Lorelai asked. Rory shrugged. Lorelai glared.

" Fine! One load." Rory sighed putting her head on the table.

" Fiend!" Lorelai shrieked. " Come on. Lunch with Amy and Will." Rory got up and they walked to the Diner.

" LUKE! Why don't you just listen to me for once." Taylor asked in his annoying voice.

Lorelai and Rory walked to the counter and took a seat next to Will, Amy and Jess.

" We've been sitting here for 10 minutes and he hasn't even looked in our direction." William grumbled. "I'm hungry."

" I gave birth to him. 25 hours of labor, and this is what I get?" Amy complained.

" Luke, hon. Can you get us some coffee?" Lorelai asked.

" And a muffin" Rory added.

" Warmed?" Luke asked.

" Sure why not. Let's go wild." Rory joked.

" Sure, He serves you two." Jess nagged, although, Luke completely forgot them when Taylor continued to bug him.

Lorelai grabbed some money and waved it in the air.

" Whohooo!" She tried to get his attention.

" Dad, Mom's not wearing any underwear." Rory laughed. Everyone went silent, and Taylor and Luke looked over at Lorelai.

" Rory." Lorelai hit her playfully.

" Well you aren't." Rory told her.

Taylor looked shocked and turned back to Luke who was clenching the pot.

" You're being selfish!" Taylor yelled.

" OUT!" Luke yelled, and with that Taylor was out the door.

Amy, Will, and Jess begin to get up.

" Hey, were you going?" Luke asks.

" Fran's" Jess told him.

Lorelai and Rory also begin to get up with their muffins.

" You too? No tip?" He asks.

" Here's a tip." Lorelai starts. " Serve your costumers." She kisses him and continues to make her way out.

" Oh yeah. " Luke grinned. " Here's another, don't sit on any cold benches."

Lorelai smiled and winked at him on the way out.

" Mom, I got to stop by the market." Rory walked into the market and began walking the isle.

She really didn't need anything, but she, for some strange reason, wanted to talk to Dean. She knew she shouldn't even be civil with him considering him and her cousin don't get along, but she couldn't help smiling whenever she saw him, or thought of him.

" Hey." Rory turned around to see Dean.

" You going to buy that cornstarch?" Rory nodded. " You have the sudden need for cornstarch."

" I wouldn't doubt me if I was you." Rory smiled.

" No." Dean laughed. " Not doubting you. Hey, uhm… Do you want some pop?" He asked.

" Pop?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

" Give me a break. I'm from Chicago. Would you like some…Soda?" Dean asked.

" Sure." Rory nodded.

" Guess which hand it's in first." Rory was about to argue when Dean leaned in and kissed her.

Rory pulled back surprised. " Thank you." And with that, Rory runs out of the market and to Lanes.

**MARKET**

Lorelai is hiding behind an isle staring Dean down. She had just came from Mrs. Kim's and heard the news, that her daughter was kissed by this hooligan. Lorelai reached for an apple and was about to throw it when she felt someone grab her hand and push her against the isle.

" Oh! Luke! Right here? Now? I always knew you were the spontaneous type." Lorelai teased.

" What were you about to do?" Luke asked.

" Thought it was kind of obvious." Lorelai flirted. Luke rolled his eyes.

" With the apple. What were you going to do with the apple?" Luke asked

" Throw it at the bag boy!" Lorelai grumbled glaring back at the pretty boy.

" Why?" Luke asked as he looked over at Dean. Lorelai hit him on the arm hard.

" Ow." Luke complained.

" Suck it up, and don't look over there!" Lorelai commanded.

" Rory got kissed today?" Lorelai said grabbing Luke and pulling him to a corner.

" WHAT?" Luke yelled.

" Rory had her first kiss and that guy did it!" Lorelai said trying to get away from Luke to go pound the kid, but Luke held her back.

" Explain to me." Luke told her.

" Okay. So I went to Mrs. Kim's and she informed me, that the bag boy kissed Rory. Look at how smug he looks. Look at the way he handles those lemons." Lorelai mocked.

" How did he handle the lemons?" Luke asked.

" He just tossed them in." Lorelai told him.

" They are lemons." Luke sighed.

" THEY ARE SYMBOLIC!" Lorelai hissed. Luke thought about it, and looked back at the boy. He WAS throwing them in the bag! He was a very rough boy.

Luke shook his head. " You're right!" Luke told her.

" I know!" Lorelai kept staring at the boy, as did Luke.

" I am going to kill him." Luke grumbled as he made a charge at him, but Lorelai held him back.

" NO! We can't he is Rory's first boyfriend." Lorelai told him.

" Boyfriend? Rory is TOO young to have a boyfriend!" Luke told her.

" She is sixteen! Most girls her age are doing a lot worse." Lorelai informed her boyfriend.

" But…Rory is different." Luke told her. " She is the little girl who came into the Diner with pig tails and talking about a new book she was reading." Luke pouted.

" Come on babe. Let's go get you some ice cream." Lorelai comforted Luke.

" I don't want ice cream." Luke grumbled.

" I will even throw in a toy." Lorelai teased.

**Crap Shack**

Lorelai walked in and saw Rory looking into the fridge.

" Kiss any cute boys lately?" Lorelai asked. Rory froze.

" Busted." Jess called from her room.

" He knew?" Lorelai asked.

" You told, Lane, Jess, and Mrs. Kim before me." Lorelai pouted.

" I didn't tell Mrs. Kim. Uhm…I don't know how she knew." Rory shrugged. " I am sorry mom, I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when the right time was." Rory pleaded.

" I guess…so is he cute?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know, you tell me. You probably stalked him today." Rory joked.

Lorelai stood there uncomfortable.

" MOM!" Rory said shocked.

" Well…I didn't stalk him, but Luke and I were in the-," Lorelai was cut off by Rory.

" DAD KNOWS?" Rory asked panicked.

" Yes…" Lorelai trailed off.

" Did he kill Dean?" Rory asked.

" No yet- Dean. His name is Dean." Lorelai cooed.

Rory stood there uncomfortable.

" Yes." She smiled shyly.

" HIS name is Bag Boy." Jess joked.

" Shut up." Rory glared.

" What?" Jess put up his hands in defeat.

" Okay kids. Settle down now." Lorelai told them.

" I hate that guy. Aunt Lore, He is from Chicago, he has that weird boy band hairstyle, he acts pompous, he is an idiot, he is a flirt, and he is a jerk!" Jess said counting them off on his fingers.

"…Says the guy who has to count everything off about my boyfriend with his fingers." Rory shot back.

" Rory, this guy is an idiot. I will not allow you to see him." Jess sad while crossing his arms.

" You can't tell me who, and who NOT to date!" Rory yelled.

" YOU are going to get HURT!" Jess shouted.

" Guys!" Lorelai said calmly

" NO!"

" He is from Chicago, Rory! CHICAGO!" Jess yelled stressing the "Chicago" part.

" Jess." Lorelai warned.

" YOU are from NEW York!" Rory yelled.

" Rory." Lorelai said a little louder.

" It's different, Rory. You don't know him like I do. I go to school with the jerk." Rory rolled her eyes.

" Guys!" Lorelai yelled.

" He's not a Jerk." Rory argued.

" You're right he is a fucking ass hole!" Jess yelled loudly.

" Jess! Language!" Lorelai hissed.

" Go to hell!" Rory yelled.

" Back at you!" Jess yelled. Lorelai hung her head in defeat. There was no stopping them now.

Rory shook her head to hide the tears, and ran to her room.

Jess and Lorelai both flinched when they heard her door slam. Lorelai looked up at Jess who was looking into outer space.

" Jess." Lorelai whispered.

" I know what I am telling you." Jess started. " He is going to hurt her." Jess told Lorelai.

" Rory's smart." Lorelai defended her daughter.

" Rory's naive." Jess shot back.

" Jess." Lorelai said softly.

" Forget about it!" Jess yelled as he walked out of the door. Lorelai flinched again when the front door slammed.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!!!**


	9. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I AM SORRY! I know EVERYONE hates these damn things, I DO TOO!

I just wanted EVERYONE to know…that…updates are going to be hard for a while. I have school, and I am taking all honors and I REALLY need to buckle down this year. SO…I probably will be able to write on the weekends and stuff. But don't be expecting WEEKLY updates. I am SO sorry. Please don't forget about me. I SWEAR to you there WILL be updates. I am not forgetting you! So yeah…Sorry :(

Let me know what chapter of what story they would like posted NEXT….And I will work on in it this weekend, and maybe have it posted…Sunday, or Monday?


	10. Fight On A Movie Night

_A/N: I know I know. I should be shot. I haven't updated in months. I really don't have any excuse besides the lame excuse of being busy. But lucky for me, I have some time off, so hopefully get to update some stuff. This chapter is kind of long because hello it's been a while. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I will love you forever._

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 9: Fight on a Movie Night**

Lorelai and Rory walked down the street.

"I can't believe him." Rory muttered.

"I know." Lorelai sighed.

"I can take care of myself." Rory told herself.

"I know that."

"Dean is a great guy." Rory yelled.

Lorelai didn't say anything.

"Where is the 'I don't know'?" Rory asked.

"I am sure he's a great guy...but. I don't know him, and you don't go to school with him. Jess seems to have some sort of idea about the guy." Lorelai reasoned.

"I don't believe you." Rory said looking at her mother in disbelief.

"Rory..."Lorelai started. "How about we have nice old family movie. You, Luke, the grandparents, Jess, Me?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Rory...He is one of your best friends, and he is your cousin. We are a family. This is yours and Jess' first fight. Things will be fine." Lorelai tried to comfort her daughter.

"Fine. Do what you want." Rory walked away.

"You go get the movies, I'll get the food." Lorelai yelled at her.

"Whatever."

Lorelai walked into Doose's Market and grabbed anything and through it into her basket.

"Hi. Um...You're Rory's mom right?" Dean asked walking up to her.

"Hey, yes I am. You must be Dean?" Lorelai held out her hand.

Dean nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Lorelai said as she kept looking at the isle in front of her for some more food.

"Having a party?" Dean asked looking at the food.

"Nope, this is our dinner." Lorelai joked. "Just kidding. Yeah we are having family over for a movie night."

"Sounds nice." Dean smiled

"It is. Um...Hey what are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Dean shrugged.

"Well...do you want to come?"

"Uh..." Dean's eyes darted from her to outside toward Luke's Diner.

"Don't worry, Rory will love it." Lorelai assured him.

"Okay. What time?" Dean asked.

"Seven." Lorelai told him as she walked to the check out.

"Kay. See you later."

Lorelai made her way to the diner to make sure and remind Luke about the gathering.

"Lucas." She yelled into the diner.

"Don't call me that." Luke grumbled as he went over to her and kissed her.

"Mmm...I love your kisses." Lorelai smiled. Luke instantly blushed.

"Uh...Thanks?" Luke went back around to the counter.

"The PDA is hard to get used to. It is quite gross." Jess told Lorelai as she took a seat at the counter.

"Quite?" Lorelai questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Jess asked defensively.

"You never say quite."

Jess shrugged. "Have too." He told her.

"Whatever." Lorelai shrugged it off. "So...Movie night tonight. You two are coming." Lorelai ordered.

"No thanks." Jess said trying to walk away. Luke looked at Lorelai annoyed.

Lorelai grabbed him from the wrist. "Oh no bucko. You are going. It's a family gathering...We will go. We will all be happy. And we will al be nice to our guest." Lorelai said sternly toward Jess.

"Guest? And who might that be? An imaginary version of George Clooney." Jess joked with a smirk on his face.

"Who needs George Clooney when I've got this man, who is better in be..." Luke cut off Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled. Lorelai giggled. Luke just rolled his eyes and continued

"Aunt Lorelai." Jess interrupted her giggling. "Who's the guest?"

Lorelai bit her lip and looked at jess. "Dean." Lorelai could tell immediately that Jess was mad.

"No. I'm not going!" He said throwing his apron on the counter and trying to leave.

Lorelai gave Luke a kiss and ran after Jess.

"Jess!" Lorelai ran up to him out of breath. "Jess. Please. Do this for Rory."

"Why should I?" Jess asked her turning to face her.

"Because. She is your best friend." Lorelai shrugged.

"If she was my best friend, she would believe. But she doesn't. If I go, I can invite, Tristan and Paris." Jess countered.

Lorelai looked down and sighed. "Paris is fine. Tristan? He has a crush on Rory." Lorelai told him. "We don't need drama."

"Rory being with Dean is Drama alone." Jess smirked.

"Fine." Lorelai sighed.

"Love you." Jess smiled and walked off.

An hour later Paris and Tristan were walking to the Market.

Jess had called them and asked them to stop there to buy a couple more snacks.

They walked down one of the isle and some tall guy came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Dean, Can I help you with anything?" Dean smiled widely as he looked at Paris.

"No thank you." Tristan nodded. "I'm Tristan and this is Paris."

"Hello Paris." Dean smiled. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." Paris said while she looked at the snacks on the isle.

"Are you two…" Dean pointed between the two blondes trying to ask if they were together.

"Oh god no." Tristan laughed. Paris glared. "Not that it'd be a bad thing, it's just, we are like brother and sister." Tristan explained.

"She isn't a bad thing at all." Dean smirked as he leaned against the isle getting closer to Paris.

"Hey, farmer boy. Back up." Paris said pushing him a little to the side.

"Feisty little bitch." Dean chuckled. Tristan's head shot up.

"What did you call her?" Tristan asked.

"You heard me." Dean said getting closer.

Tristan glared. The next thing Paris knew, Dean was on the ground holding his bloody nose.

Tristan grabbed Paris by the arm and they made their way outside without the snacks.

"Asshole" Tristan muttered under his breath.

"You didn't have to do that." Paris told him.

"He called you a bitch, of course I did."

"You're an idiot." Paris shook her head. Tristan heard running behind them and before he knew it, he was getting sucker-punched in the face.

Tristan quickly composed himself and punched him a few times in the face before Paris yelled at him to get off.

"Tristan, come on. He's not worth it."

Many people from Stars Hollow stood around watching the scene.

Paris pulled Tristan into the Local Arcade.

"What are we doing here?" Tristan asked.

"We are not showing up to the Gilmore's house with you looking like a Hawaiian punch fountain." Paris ordered. She pushed him into the boys' restroom.

About 10 minutes later Tristan walked out with a piece of toilet paper of his nose.

"You okay?" Paris asked.

"Yes. As for Dean, I don't know about him." Tristan joked lightly.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Come on. We're already late."

Dean was already at the Gilmore household.

"Oh my Dear, boy. What happened?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was working at Doose's and these two teenagers came in, and the boy was treating the girl pretty badly. Calling her names. I told him he needed to step outside and cool off. The girl was obviously crying. But he didn't take that. He just started going at me." Dean said innocently.

"Aw you're so sweet." Rory smiled.

Jess, who was sitting next to his grandparents on the couch, rolled his eyes.

Jess just scoffed.

Rory and Dean gave him a dirty look.

"Anything to say there?" Rory asked bitterly.

"Nothing. At. All." Jess said stressing every word.

Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen, when the backdoor was knocked on.

Lorelai walked over and opened it.

"Oh god! Tristan, what the hell happened?" Lorelai put her hands over her chest.

"I finally saw it with my own eyes. I knew this town was too good the be true." Paris smirked as she walked in. "This guy at the market came up to us all googly eyed and was flirting with me, and obviously I am not interested. So he gets all butt hurt and calls me a bitch. Tristan, here, is stupid and punches him. One thing led to another… and you can get the rest."

"Asshole." Luke muttered from where he was sitting on the counter.

"My thoughts exactly." Tristan said walking over to get some water.

"Put some ice on it!" Lorelai told him.

"It's fine." Tristan told her stubbornly.

"In that case…" Lorelai walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder. "You know better then to fight." Lorelai lectured him.

"Luke, You would've done the same, am I right?" Tristan asked.

"Hell yes. That guy is an ass. When I find out who this boy his I will kill him." Luke said getting off the counter. The four of them walked toward the living room.

"His name is Dean or something like that." Tristan said.

"Dean?" Luke asked.

"What?" Dean asked from the floor. He had his arm around her and he was leaning on the couch.

Dean noticed who was there.

"Fuck no. What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Rory is my girlfriend." Dean smirked. Tristan lunged toward Dean, but Luke held him back.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Tristan yelled at him.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I agree I would like to know." William said standing.

"Dean, is this the boy you got into a fight with?" Amy asked

"That's him." Dean smirked.

"I think we just all need to calm down." William told everyone.

"Calm down? He was trying to hit on Paris and then he called her a bitch!" Tristan yelled. Luke was still holding him back from lunging toward Dean.

"What?" Jess asked loudly not standing up.

"Farmer Boy over here called Paris a bitch." Tristan told Jess.

"Dean wouldn't do that!" Rory screamed.

"Rory, I tried to warn you about this, but your too damn stubborn!" Jess yelled.

"Language!" Amy Yelled at Jess.

"Stubborn? You're one to talk. I've been telling you for the longest time how wonderful he is, and you won't listen."

"Maybe you should take that as a hint! I don't want you with him! He is a jerk, Rory!" Jess yelled with every word getting louder.

"Then that's too damn bad! You don't have a say in who I do or don't date!" Rory face was Red.

"Language!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Rory, this guy called me a bitch!" Paris told her. "Normally I don't care if someone calls me that, but I am just trying to tell you, that what they are saying, is all true."

"Shut up Paris, you don't even know him!" Rory yelled back.

"Oh, look Dean is rubbing off on our little Rory. Telling her best friend to shut up now. Cussing at her cousin. I guess she isn't much of a Mary anymore. Mary Magdalene? I think so." Tristan shot back angrily.

"Tristan, SHUT UP! You are just jealous! Because I am the girl you cannot have." Rory yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Tristan shook his head. "Forget it." And Tristan walked back toward the kitchen. All that was heard was the door slam.

"Don't slam doors!" Luke yelled.

"Rory, maybe I should go." Dean told her.

"No, stay." She pleaded.

"No Go!" Jess told him.

"Mom" Rory pleaded.

"Rory… I think it is best that Dean leaves."

"Mom!" Rory shook her head

Dean nodded and walked toward the door, Rory followed.

"I didn't do what they said Rory." Dean told her innocently.

"I Know." And he kissed him.

Rory walked back to the living room.

Amy and William were already getting up and taking plates to the kitchen.

"Rory…" Lorelai started.

"Don't!" Rory yelled back and ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Stop slamming Doors!" Lorelai yelled.

"Whatever." Jess grumbled slamming the door on his way out.

"Wow." Paris laughed.

Lorelai just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Admit it, tonight was funny." Paris joked.

Luke smiled. "I hate that Dean guy."

"Me too." Lorelai and Paris agreed.

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai were curled up in bed.

"Can we stop Rory from dating him?" Luke asked as they lay down in her bed.

"Nope. She is 16. She can make her own decisions." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke nodded.

"On a lighter note, I was thinking…" Luke smiled.

"What were you thinking?" Lorelai asked.

"Eh...Nothing never mind." Luke shook his head.

"Luuuke." Lorelai whined. "You always do that to me."

"I know." Luke smirked.

"What were you going to say?" Luke shrugged. "Luke." She pouted.

"The big house on peach is for sale. The one you liked. When you were first looking for houses. But it was too big, too expensive, and not the right time." Luke said really quickly.

"Yeah…" Lorelai's smile growing.

"I don't know. Just thought it'd be nice to buy. It has like 7 bedrooms! I mean there is one for us, and Rory, and even Jess. He could move in. I mean, mom and dad have been saying how he should. It's only a couple doors down from my parents. So that is perfect. And our kids, they can each have our own room. It's just perfect. And I know moving is a big step, but we are practically living together already. I am not saying we move in now. But… maybe someday soon, we can. It's the perfect house Lorelai." Luke smiled sitting up to be able to see Lorelai's face.

"Luke…" she whispered. She had tears in her eyes. Lorelai bit her lip.

"Kids?" She asked.

"Oh… Well, I mean you love kids. So…I just thought…" Luke stuttered nervously.

"Kids are a must." Lorelai smiled.

"So… the house?" Luke asked.

"We can look at it. Talk to the kids about it." Lorelai nodded.

Luke grinned. He kissed her.

"How many kids are we thinking?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Two?" Luke smiled.

"Perfect." Lorelai smiled as she closed her eyes.

"When we get married, can we get married at the Inn?" Lorelai asked half asleep.

Luke nodded. "Of course." Sure they weren't even engaged, but they knew they were meant for each other.

"And a reception in the square." Lorelai grinned. "Lorelai can be my maid of honor. Jess can be your Best Man. I am thinking a summer wedding." Lorelai said half asleep.

"Whatever you want." Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you." Lorelai whispered.

"Love you too." Luke smiled.

_A/N: Soo… Any Good? Feedback is always appreciated! Lengthy reviews are the best _

_So review review review! _


	11. Cheater Cheater Pumpkineater

**A/N: Sorry! I know I am horrible!**

**Chapter 10: Cheater Cheater Pumkineater**

"Luke! I absolutely love this house." Lorelai grinned as they walked through it with Rory, Jess, and his parents.

"It's wonderful." Amy agreed.

"So, do you think it's a keeper, Dad?" Luke asked.

"Most definitely, I've always loved this house, and it's close to us, so yeah. I believe it is a keeper." Will nodded.

"What do you think kids?" Lorelai asked Rory and Jess.

Rory shrugged. "Its nice."

"Just nice?" Lorelai teased with a smile. Rory shrugged and gave her an annoyed look.

"You don't like it?" Lorelai's face fell.

"I just don't want to move. I don't understand the point of moving." Rory told them.

Lorelai looked sadly at Luke.

"I think it's great." Jess smiled as he walked around the kitchen that they were standing in. "…and it's close to grandma and grandpa, right around the corner of the Diner. Lots of rooms, plenty of space, and we can make one of the rooms into a Library or something. That'd be cool." Jess smiled. He could tell Lorelai was hurt with Rory's reply, and like Luke, he couldn't he stand to see the Gilmore girl's sad, so he wanted to make her feel better. But it wasn't a lie either. The house really was great, and he would love to live there.

Luke smiled gratefully at Jess.

"I've got to get going. Are we done here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure. You're free to go from us horrible people, you are forced to call family." Lorelai tried to joke, but Rory just glared at her and walked out. Jess was now irritated with her behavior. Jess got into bad moods, but he NEVER EVER took it out on his family.

"Rory!" he called after her as she walked off the porch of the house.

"What do you want, Jess?" She asked annoyed.

"I want you to change your fucking attitude." He yelled. Rory had never seen Jess so mad before in her life, and it kind of scared her, but she wouldn't dare to show it. Everyone in the street turned to look at them.

"What do you care?" Rory asked.

"I care because you are making your own mother, your best friend, feel like shit for something she hasn't even done. Yes, I get it, your mad because of the whole Dean thing, but even if he is a great guy, it's stupid to be mad at her for whatever reason you're mad at her for." Jess yelled.

"Dean has nothing to do with it!" Rory yelled back. "So stay out of it."

"Oh really? So why are you acting like such a fucking bitch?" Jess yelled in her face.

"Because I'm tired of this stupid family!" Rory yelled back. People nearby stopped to witness the fighting. "….And this stupid town, and most of all you!"

"Oh? Your tired of me?" Jess laughed. "Okay. Fine! Go be with Dean, or whatever. I don't care anymore, I am not going to protect you anymore, but when he hurts you, I won't be there."

"It's a good thing he won't hurt me then." Rory hissed.

"Your so ignorant." Jess laughed. "He's cheating on you!" Jess yelled.

"Go to Hell." Rory yelled. "I hate you!"

"Back at you." Jess yelled back.

"Jess. Rory." William came out onto the front porch.

Rory looked at her grandfather and walked off.

"Jess." William said surprised as he walked up to his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's gotten into her?" Jess asked.

William laughed. "She's a girl. She has a boyfriend, and I am pretty sure her family, and her best friends not liking her boyfriend isn't helping one bit, and it's easiest to be mad at the ones you love more than the ones you don't love." William told his grandson.

"Grandpa." Jess laughed. "Are you telling me that she is mad at me because she loves me?"

"Of course. You're her best friend, and her only cousin. That we know of." William remarked. Jess laughed. "She loves you more than life itself, it's just its hard for her right now."

"Yeah…" Jess trailed off. "But grandpa, this Dean guy, he really is up to no good." Jess told him.

"I believe you." William nodded.

"I'm going to go hang out with Tristan. Tell Luke and Lorelai that the house is great, and I will meet them at the Diner for Dinner."

"Ok." William nodded and walked back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch of the crab shack later that afternoon.

"Luke." Lorelai whispered as she pressed the stop button on the movie they were watching.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should buy the house." Lorelai told him. "It's just, Rory, doesn't want to move." Lorelai looked down.

Luke nodded understanding where she was coming from. "What's gotten into her Luke, I just want to be there for her, but she keeps pushing me away. What did I do wrong?" Lorelai cried into Luke's chest.

"Sh… it's just a phase. I am sure everything will be okay."

"She hates me. She… hates me."

Rory had walked into the crab shack at the beginning of the conversation and was listening from the door trying to be as quiet as possible. It was breaking her to bits hearing her mom. She bit her lip and walked back out and let the tears fall. She ran back to her car and jumped in.

Rory knocked furiously on the door of the house she went to.

Dean opened the door and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hey Rory, I thought you had something to do today?" Dean asked.

"I went to the library, but stuff happened. Anyways, I wanted to see you." Rory smiled.

"I'm kind of busy." Dean said.

"Oh?" Rory looked confused, but suddenly it became clear when a blonde came in the entryway and called for Dean.

"Oh." Rory realized.

"She's my lab partner." Dean told her quickly.

"Lab partner?" Rory asked unsure.

Dean nodded and closed the door to his house and walked onto the porch to hug Rory.

"I can't believe you'd think I was cheating on you." He kissed her forehead.

"Those people in your family are getting to you." Dean laughed.

"You have no idea." Rory sighed.

"How about we hang out tonight?" Dean asked.

"Deal." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Rory walked off the porch and Lorelai's words kept ringing in her head.

Truth was, Rory didn't know exactly what was going on. She felt the same, but she was angry. She felt so alone because Jess, Tristan, and Paris ignored her. Lane was distant, and her parents and grandparents seemed to be on Jess's side.

Rory walked home and went straight into her room ignoring all her family that was in the living room playing a board game.

Rory sighed. She was never like this. She was the sweet innocent girl that never got into trouble. That would never hurt a fly. Now, she was hurting everyone's feelings.

Rory picked up the phone and called Dean. The line was busy. She angrily through the phone on the bed and collapsed next to it and slept.

"Rory." Luke called tentively into the room.

"Hey Dad." Rory smiled from the bed.

"What's going on?" Luke asked softly as he sat next to her.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like everyone hates me."

"Nobody hates you. I think people are just too stubborn. Now, I know I don't like Dean, but if you really think he's a good guy, than I trust you. Of course, in my eyes, no boy is good enough for you." Luke smiled.

"Thanks Daddy. I don't hate mom. I know she thinks I do, but I don't. I just… I don't know what's going on with me." Rory said.

"Me either honey, but I am sure things will go back to the way they were." Luke told her.

Rory nodded wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Get some sleep." Luke told her.

"Okay." Rory grinned. "Night Dad." Rory whispered as she snuggled into the pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rory got up with a smile on her face.

"Wow, daughter of mine. Smile upon her shining face?" Lorelai smiled.

"No school, which usually I'd be sad about, but today I was thinking of surprising Dean with lunch or something." Rory smiled. "See ya later." Rory waved as she was out the door.

As Rory was walking to Stars Hollow High for lunch she saw Lane come out of one of her classes.

"Lane!" Rory smiled.

"Hey, Rory!" Lane waved. "What are you doing here?" Lane asked nervously.

"Chilton has a break today." Rory said.

"That sounds cool." Lane told her.

Rory nodded. "So do you know where I can find Dean?" Rory asked lane.

"Uh…" Lane shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Rory asked with a small laugh. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No… it's just… Rory..." Lane trailed off.

"What?" Rory asked again except her smile fell.

Just then Jess came up to the two of them.

"Rory… I didn't know you were coming today…"

"Well… We have a day off at Chilton… So I cam to see Dean." Rory said as she brushed past them and walked toward the cafeteria.

"Rory… No." Jess said as he caught up to her as she opened the doors of the cafeteria.

"Don't go in there." Jess said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Leave. Me. Alone." Rory told him as she pushed past him and walked in.

Rory looked around for Dean and finally spotted him with his lips locked with the same brunette he called his "Lab-Partner." Rory stepped back and ran back toward the doors of the cafeteria but didn't make it past before she landed in the arms of Jess.

"I'm so sorry, Rory." Jess whispered.

"Please… Don't say 'I told you so'. Please." Rory cried.

"I won't." Jess hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to go home."

"I will take you." Jess said.

"You should hate me. I turned into this psycho monster. Hate me." Rory cried.

"I can't." Jess said. "You're my cousin. My best friend."

"I'm sorry." Rory cried.

"It's okay. It's okay. Let's go home now." Jess said as they walked out of the high school, giving lane a small goodbye.

TBC… for sure, for sure.

**A/N: Sorry! School Hectic! I've been going crazy!**


End file.
